Heart Shake
by Trinixx
Summary: i was a normal teenage girl. i went to school. went shopping with friends. i also had a boyfriend. Lachlan. i died,in his arms. we were in-love. i was in-love with him. but then i go to the afterlife. aka Minecraft. i meet a boy, my age . he says he loves me. i don't love him... do i? i still love Lachlan... don't i? i mean, so what if im dead..? i hate the 'afterlife'. its hell
1. Before The Afterlife

Chapter one

The smell of smoke filled the air. "THIS WAY!"screamed Lachlan. Flames were all around us, letting of extreme heat. Lachlan led the way, through the school corridor. People screamed. People cried. Windows exploded from the heat of the blaze. Fire. Fire. Fire. Burn. Burn. Burn.

Lachlan run through the exit door, just before the blaze crossed my path, blocking the exit. "CORTANA!" screamed Lachlan. "URHHHGGGG!" I was going to die. And at school to. What a way to go, burned to death at school. The roof collapsed behind me. Ok. I'm doing it. I'm going to run into the fire. 3...2...1...

I ran straight through the fire, out the exit. I fell into the fresh, non-smoky air. The air felt so good, clearing out my lungs, I nearly forgot I was on fire! Oh crap, I thought. That really hurts! Ow! Burns! Oh my god! Please kill me now! The pain! It hurts so much!

Some one splashed water on my, but that made the pain worse. I looked up. i saw lachlan standing there with a gardening hose. It was just me and Lachlan, out side, alone. "Cortana! Oh no! Please no!" he started crying. I tried to speak. Tell him I was okay. But I wasn't. Burns were all up my right side. On my face, arms, body and the worst place; my legs. I could feel the life fading from me. I could tell I was still on burning. "Lachlan...I im sorry... I lo-love y-you.." "no! Your not dying! Please... God no! No no no!"

I reach up, using my last energy to touch his face. His face was red. Tears poor down his cheeks. He pushes my hair out of my face, leans In and kisses me on the lips.

Memories flood my mind. Me and Lachlan. When I first had a crush on him. I thought he would never like me. But he did. Six month later he asked me out. Tow weeks later we had our first kiss. I remember the soft feel. The way my heart felt. The way his cheeks glowed bright red. When he then told me he loved me. I remember the way we used to tease and make jokes. I smiled thinking of the time I stepped is a big bit of chewy gum and couldn't get it off. He laughed at me and told me to wipe it on the rock, but it didn't work. He got a stick and tried to scrape the gum off. It was really gross but so funny.

I looked at his black wavy hair. His blood red eyes. His pink lips that he bit down on to stop crying noises from escaping. I cried because I didn't want to leave him. I loved him so much. And I'm sure he loved me to. My vision started to blur because of the tears in my eyes. "I l-love y-ou sssso m-mu-much." I say closing my eyes. My voice was a week l whisper. "I...I love you... to.." pain was in his voice. He wasn't physically hurt though. I felt it. My death. It started ripping my chest and then my whole body. I died there. In Lachlan's arms. 


	2. Minecraft

Chapter 2

I wake up on a sand bank. Straight in front of my is a lake, on the sides of the lake are huge cliffs. I could see a mini water fall. I stood up an shook my head. Where was i? More importantly, who was i? Why am i here? What's going on?

i turn around. More cliffs are behind me, though not as big as the others. I climb up a hill, next to one of the cliffs. There is a small cave straight in front of me. I walk around the side of the hill its dug into. I climb to the top.

I see tow trees. one white, the other black. "PUNCH IT" says a voice in my head. Don't ask me why i did it. I just did. I walked up to the tree and punched the same place over and over again. It broke and turned into a miniature version of the tree block. I punched the bottom of the tree, but the rest of the tree stayed the same. It was just... floating there. I collected the rest of the tree. Then went over to the brown tree and did the same. "MAKE WOODEN PLANKS" said the voice. i did. And i have know idea how... it just happened. "MAKE A CRAFTING TABLE" spoke the voice. I followed its orders. "MAKE A WOODEN PICK AXE" and again i followed its orders. "MINE THE COAL AND STONE" I collected the stone and coal.

I continued on straight and fell straight of the cliff! "Shit!" i screamed. my leg hurt. I think i twisted my ankle. I limped of to the water and saw green stalks poking out of the sand. "SUGAR CANE" said the voice. I collected the sugar cane. I saw blue coloured sand. "CLAY" said the voice. I collected that, too. I saw some exposed "iron" as the voice called it. I mined it but there was only to pieces. I mined the stone in front of me and found four more pieces of iron.

I climbed up another hill and saw more brown trees. I collected them and made more wooden planks. With the wooden planks i made a wooden house. Okay, it was more of a cottage, but at least it was some shelter. I made a furnace with some stone i collected and made glass using the furnace to smelt sand. I made doors so no bugs or animals. Would get in. I also put a fence and a gate at the front of my house and collected yellow flowers to decorate the front. I finished before night. "GET INSIDE" the voice told me as the sun was setting. I did. Then i made a bed to sleep on using the iron i make shears. I collected sheep wool to make a bed.

As i was about to sleep i remembered it all. Who i was. Cortana White. I,m 14 years old. or i was before i... i died? Yes i died. I was burned to death. I died in my boyfriend Lachlans arms. Lachlan. Mum. Dad. Danielle. Julia. Penny. Shania. Emma. Chealsy. Tracey. Lucy. Kiarah. my friends, Family, the people i loved. Ill never see them again. It didn't feel like i died. It felt like they did. i started to cry. No one was around so i made the noises. that maybe why i didn't notice something at my window... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ so what do you guys think? this is my first story EVER so it may not be too good but im doing my best. i was so inspired by zuned11s '100 days to mine' , Tatankaz's 'The Diamond Plague",  
Xuanz's 'six thousand feet under' and so many more inspired me. im trying to do my own thing, so its different and unique.  
Hope you guys enjoy it! :D (i will try and add a chapter every week) 


	3. Never Alone

Chapter three

I heard banging on the window. I could only just hear it over my crying. I saw a green square shaped creature. It had no arms from what i could tell and its face was a cluster of mixed emotions including sad, depressed, horrified and angry. It didn't look friendly at all. "CREEPER" i heard the voice. The voice told me to make a sword.

I went out side, with my sword in my hands. The creeper saw me and slowly walked over to me. I backed up away from my house. Just then the creeper exploded! It created a crater in the dirt. I breathed heavily, trying to take in what just happened. Just then i looked around me. Several other creepers were lurking around. Along with what the voice called 'skeletons' 'zombies' and 'spiders'.  
"GET INSIDE" the voice said. I was quite happy to do so and ran straight inside and made sure to lock the door.

I just sat there on my bed. This land. It was so blocky. So pixely. So... Different. Artificial. After alot of thinking i came to the conclusion that i was defiantly dead. And this was what? The afterlife? But more people would die so why haven't i seen anyone else? I was dead. But i don't know if this is the afterlife... Or another life. Maybe ill never know. But if it is the afterlife could i see Lachlan again? Well that would mean he'ed have to die... I don't want that... do i? I want him to have a happy life. Get married. Have kids... just not with me.

I started to cry again. This world is so cruel. Horrible. Hell.  
I just want to go home. See my friends again. My family and Lachlan. Why? Why! WHY! I was so mad. At this new world i'm in. Its the worst thing to happen to me. To happen to anyone. I just sat there crying. Thinking about every thing. I want to go home so badly. So so so badly.

The next morning i woke up. Turns out i did get to sleep some how. I looked out my window and saw a mob of skeletons and zombies burning on fire in the sun light. "THEY BURN IN SUN" the voice told me. I walked out side after seeing the last zombie die and turn into a puff of smoke.

I went down where i saw some more trees that i could collect wood from. Just as i was punching down a tree, an arrow flew based my head. Then i heard a hissing sound and an explosion. I was thrown back into a tree. I blacked out.

I woke in a strange place, with cobble stone walls and huge windows. I put my head up but i was in so much pain i let out a small scream. Just then a boy ran up to the door. He had straight black hair with long bangs. He looked 14, my age. "How long have you been here for?" he asked. "umm... one day... I think." "what's your name?" "Cortana white. Where are i?" "well Cortana, im Zac. Welcome to the land of minecraft." he didn't seemed pleased to say the last part. "why am i here?" i asked. "This is the afterlife. Although I'm not so sure if it is anymore..."  
"so i was right. I'm dead." he looked at the floor and shook his head yes.

"Okay, well your probably hungry. Your not vegetarian.. Are you?" he asked. "no" i replied. "right well i will get you some food. Help heal your injury." he went off to make me something. After a while he came back with pork chops. "hear, try to eat it all."

I got a better look at him. Tall, strong and really hansom. He had some red through out his black hair and was wearing black eye liner. He was what you would call 'emo'. Lachlan was a bit like that, without the Eye liner.

"thank you" i said taking the pork. I didn't realise before but i was really hungry. As soon as i ate the cuts and bruises faded into nothing. "don't worry about it. When your alone for 6 months you get bored and go hunting. I have so much more." he said.  
"Your not alone any more" i smiled. He smiled back. 


	4. Zacs Way

Chapter 4

After i finished eating Zac showed me around the house. There wasn't much to show because it was all open. Out side the bedroom i was in was the kitchen and a dining area. There was a painting on the wall the bedrooms were. It was a painting of a skeleton, but it looked less blocky then the ones that existed here. He showed me his room and he had more paintings. There was ones of creepers and a beach. There were some i couldn't describe because they were things i couldn't make out. Must be apart of his story or something.

We went out side and i saw the biggest stair case you will ever see! It was huge because he built the house on a cliff. There was a gate on the side of the fence so you could go onto the cliff the house was on.

He showed me out side. He had a massive veggie patch, flower beds, a place where cactus were growing and a mushroom farm. He showed me how the plant seeds and grow mushrooms. There's no way he would starve.

The thing i liked the most was the water fall. "Let me show you my favourite thing! Its kinda like a shower. Come on!" said Zac. He led me to a big water fall sounded by sugar cane. Zac took his shirt of revealing his 8 pack. I just watched as he then went into the water. He stood under the water fall then leaned forward and pulled me in. I screamed then pushed him over. He started splashing me and so i splashed him back. We were both laughing so hard. It felt like the most fun i had in years.

After a while Zac stopped and broke a bit of the sugar cane of and put some in his mouth. "try some. Its really sweat." he held a bit out for me. With no hesitation i grabbed the sugar cane and put some in my mouth. He was right. Its really sweat.

I smiled then pushed Zac back in a playful way. "right, you will pay for that!" then he picked me up and i screamed playfully. He through me in to the water fall and i pulled him into it and ran away.

We were playing around for a while because it started to go night. "I think its time to go in side." said Zac. He took my hand and led me inside. He made some mushroom stew for dinner. "Thanks" i say as he hands it to me.

"How did you end up here? Uh if you don't mind me asking." Zac looked curious.  
"i was at school with my boyfriend Lachlan. A fire broke out and i was severely burned...  
I ended up dying... In Lachlans arms." i looked at the ground, blinking back tears. "what about you?" i ask.

"Well uh... I had no one. No one that loved me. My girlfriend dumped me two weeks before i died. I had no family. My mum was a... Err... Hocker, and my dad, he was a no good drunk. I had no where to go. I stayed at my friends house, for a while, but his mum didn't like me much. As for how i died... That was my fault. I... I killed myself..."

Wow i thought. This guys deep, many even deeper then Lachlan...  
"so where are you from?" asked Zac, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Australia. How about you?" i replied. "i'm from Florida. Australia hey, what's it like down under!?" i rolled my eyes. "seriously no one says 'down under.' only people who don't live in Australia." "oh really, mate. Gonna start up the barbie?!" " yum, now i feel like a BBQ. Got any sausages mate?" i say playfully.

After dinner we both decide to go to bed. Again i let my thoughts take over me. I cried again, forgetting im not alone. Zac came to my door. "you okay?" he asked with concern. I shook my head yes, even though i wasn't. He opened my bedroom door and sat next to me. He played with my hair. "This world is a lot to take in. Its okay now. Im here. I know its hard... But its time to let go." he said in a babies voice. He held my hand. I wiped my tears.

"maybe, it would help to talk about it?" so i did. I told him my whole life story. Zac laughed at my jokes and did nothing else but listen. When i started to cry he hugged me tight. When i was done talking i said thanks. It really did help, talking about it. He smiled softly and hugged me. I hugged him back. "At leased i got a new friend in this world." i say, looking at Zac. "you sure do." he replied. 


	5. battle myself

Chapter 5

Its been only one and a half days since im met Zac, and already it feels like a lifetime. He's really funny and sweat. He's so nice. He reminds me of... Lachlan.

"hey, you ever been mining?" Zac asked me. "no, is that our task for the day?" i replied. "yeah but seriously, there's no sun down there, which makes it a spawning point for mobs. Here, put this leather armor on."

I do as he says and gets ready for the mines. I bring a sword and a iron pick axe. We find a nice long cave to explore. Since im new here Zac led the way, placing torches so its not pick black. We go deep into the cave until we encounter a strange glowing red hot liquid. "LAVA" says the voice in my head. "careful. Usually there is diamonds around lava." says Zac.

I search around the lava until i find stone with light blue through it. "DIAMOND" spoke the voice. I mine about 7 pieces of diamond. "hey Zac, look what i got!" i shout to him. "oh wow, i usually find gold before diamond. Great job!" i smiled at my find.

After a while of searching i come across a skeleton. It fires its arrow at me and i get shot in the thigh. "Arghhh! Shit!" i cry. Zac runs over and pulls out his sword. he hits the skeleton and it disappears in a puff of smoke, leaving behind bones and some arrows.

"are you okay!?" Zac runs over to me. "arrrgggh! My thigh! Ow!"  
Blood was pouring out of my thigh, where the arrow was stuck. "crap okay, here we go." Zac picks me up and carries me all the way out of the cave, taking little breathers.

When we get home he makes bandages out of wool. "okay, this is going to hurt, but it has to happen." he then pulls the arrow out of my thigh. I scream because it was extremely painful. He then taps the wool around my leg.

"here eat this, if you noticed before, food helps you heal." he passes me some bread. I eat it and my wound turns into a cut. Zac sits next to me. "better?" he asks. "yeah, thanks." he smiles.  
"you saved me. Twice. I don't know how i could ever pay you back." i say.  
"you don't have to. Just you being here is enough." he replies. I blush. Then i feel bad for blushing. I only ever blush around Lachlan...  
"your really sweat." i say. "and your beautiful" he smiles. And i blush brighter.

Damn it! I don't have a crush on Zac! I love Lachlan...  
But Lachlan is gone. He will move on and have a life without you.  
No! That doesn't matter! Does it...?

I just sat there battling myself in my head until Zac pulled me back to reality. "you okay?" he asks. "yeah im fine. Sorry, i was day dreaming." "Haha your alive!" he joked.  
"so, want to paint?" he asked. "okay, where's the paint?"

I end up painting a pitcher of fire. And me in Lachlans arms. I also paint a cat. It was my pet i had back home. She was pure white. Small and fluffy. Her name was Tiara.  
Zac came into my room and looked at the painting on the wall. "your an artist!" he said. "Haha, hardly." i replied.

I when to give the paint back to him, when the bowl fell on his shirt. "Shit! Sorry!" i said. "that's okay because..." he flicked some paint at me and ran away. I chased him out side and flicked blue paint at him. He flicked back yellow paint at me. Then i flicked red. Colours were slashing onto us. Red, blue, green, pink, purple, black and white. We looked like human paintings!

When we ran out of paint, we ran to the water fall. We splashed eatch other and ran amuck. We started to settle. "you know, your beautiful, even when covered in paint." again i blushed and again i had a battle with myself.  
Zac swam over to me. He moved my hair from my face and then leaned in. Shit! I thought. He kissed me on the lips and i leaned back and pushed him away. "Zac.. I can't.." "why not?" he looked confused. "my boyfriend... Lachlan...he..." nice going, Cortana. Great excuse.  
"Cortana... You need to let go. You won't see hi-" i cut Zac off "i can't! I love him still! I'm sorry Zac.." i got out of the water and went to my room. 


	6. damn my heart

Chapter 6

I sat there on my bed. Not moving. I heard myself it the back of my head.

You do like him! Lachlans gone! Zac is really nice and sweet! Give him a chance! You could start a new life with him!  
No! I don't! I love Lachlan! He could always come here... If he died! Do you here how selfish you are!? He WILL move on. He gas his whole life to.  
But i don't love Zac!  
You do! You just don't want to admit it!  
Yeah well i only like him because hes the only guy here... Right?

I just sit there. Its true. I do love Zac. But that way? I don't know. Damn my heart.

"Cortana? I...I'm really sorry. I... I just thought you liked me... Please don't hate me. I'm really sorry." Zac said from behind my door. "its okay... I mean its not okay... But i don't hate you. I just don't like you... That way.. I'm not over Lachlan. It feels like i never will be.." well, this isn't awkward.  
"okay Cortana, I'm sorry. I made you some dinner... If you want it." "thanks Zac, ill be out in a minute."

With the wool i had i made some clean clothes. I made a red tank top and a black skirt. That's much better.

I saw the food Zac had prepared. Roast chicken with herbs and veggies. "looks so yum!" i say.  
"thanks. I don't usually eat chicken because the give you eggs, but i felt like something different."

We ate dinner in silence. It was really yum. I really enjoyed it. Zac finished first. "im going to go to bed now... We might go and chop some wood tomorrow." and with that, he walked into his room. When i finished i did the same.

The next day was quite. We chopped down some trees and that was pretty much it. There was no jokes. No fooling around. When we got back to the house all Zac did was craft stuff in his room. I went out and collected sheep wool. With the wool i made more clothes and some blankets. Then we had dinner and went to bed.

The next day after that was the same, quite. Zac worked on the vegetable patch. I had nothing to do really so i decided to make a cake. I made a chocolate cake and a vanilla. When Zac came back, the sun was setting.

"hey Zac, look what i made!" i said. "oh a cake yum!" his happiness seemed fake. He was still upset about... The incident.  
"yeah i was bored so i made two. We have dessert!" "That's grate" he said.  
"uhh Zac... Are you okay?" i asked.  
"not really. I just.. I really like you... But you don't. Sorry. I.. I'll be in my room" he walks off into his room. Great. What am i supposed to do? I just sigh.

The next morning Zac had all his stuff. "what are you doing?" i asked. "I'm sorry Cortana. I can't live here... I'm so hurt you don't love me. Its really quite and awkward. I need to be alone". I was shocked. I really wasn't expecting this.

"Zac, please! We can talk about this! Don't leave me!" i begged. "Cortana.. I'm sorry. Good bye" "ZAC! NO! PLEASE! I CAN'T LOOSE YOU!" i started to cry. I needed him. Because... Because i loved him.

I run up to Zac. I turned him around and what i did shocked us both. I kissed him. And not just a quick peck. I full on kissed him. " Please don't go. I need you! I love you! Don't leave me." i begged.  
"Cortana... Are you sure?" "Yes! I'm sure! Stay with me!"  
and then we kissed. And i forgot all about my passed life. 


	7. just like before

Chapter 7

"i still don't know if you know what your doing." said Zac.  
"i do no what I'm doing, i didn't want to admit i loved you because i didn't want to let go. I've let go now. I released i do love you. I love you alot. And i need you." that wasn't entirely true. I did know i loved him, but i haven't let go. And i don't know what im doing. But i need Zac.

"so what you want to do today?" i asked Zac. "i honesty don't know." " think of something! I'm so bored!" "well okay... TAG! YOUR IT!" then he ran off. "do you really think I'm going to play a game 5 year olds play?" i say to him.  
" nah, you just know you can't get me" then he poked his tung at me. "JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HAND ON YOU!" i shout at him.

I chase him out side and out in the forest. I hide out of his vision, behind a tree. "where'd she go" i heard him ask himself.  
He walked straight passed the tree i was and i taged him. "YOU LITTLE SNEAK!" he screamed.  
I laughed.

Zac was fast, but i had brains. I climbed up a tree and waited for him. He started to climb the tree but he was slow. "BY THE TIME YOU GET UP HERE ILL BE 50!" i shouted at him. That made him climb faster. Just as he got to the top i looked down at the big drop. Piece of cake i thought as i jumped. I did a ninja roll when i hit the floor. "What the fu**!?" "oh, did i forget to mention im a gymness?" i said and poked out my tung. He was slow at climbing down as well. I ran off and had a swim in the water fall while i waited.

"there you are!" he said as he finally got here. "catch me if you can!" i went to run off but i was caught by the sugar cane. I tripped and Zac came over. I screamed out "NOO!" and he picked me up. "your mine now!" he said and carried me to the house.

He put me down of the bed and kissed me. I laughed. "don't try to scream, no one can hear you!" he said in a creepy voice. "what if i don't want to go?" i said. " well that's no fun." he joked. "isn't it?" i asked and then kissed him. He kissed me back and we just laid there kissing. "okay, it is fun" he smiled.

Later we had dinner. We had a beef sandwiched. I don't usually like beef but it wasn't to bad. We had cake for desert.

"Zac i was thinking, if this is the afterlife, where's everyone?" i asked.  
"ahh, that is all apart of the legend of Notch." "Legend of Notch? What's that?" i asked.  
"let me explain..." 


	8. The legend Of Notch

Chapter 8 -The legend of Notch-

Notch is the creator of this world. He is a god of the second world. The second world is minecraft. Earth is the first.

Once you die on earth, you go to Minecraft. When your on Minecraft, you have all your memories of Earth. On Minecraft, you have 20 lifes or spawns. Once you reach 20 spawns you go to Extine. Extine is the third world. Its Peaceful, unless your fall in a trap. Traps are a bunch of horrible torchers. The fourth world is The Humagion . Humagion is a world where you have the ability to do anything of you desire, as long as the thing you desire is an object. The fifth world is Mithine. Not much is known about Mithine, but it is a fact that you loose all memory of you past lifes. The sixth, seventh and eighth worlds; vaglaria, Vegaries and swilime, have no information. No one knows anything about them.

Herobrine is like the devil. He is pure evil. His eyes are pure white, but somehow full of rage. He is very powerful.

Minecraft does have other people, but most of them are hidden away from the lands creatures. Once you find them, if you do find them, you can never leave. They don't want the creatures knowing where they are. They leave clues for someone to find, so they can go there. If you go there, you will meat Notch. Notch has the power to kick you out and erase your memory. No one on to out side knows where they are. 


	9. saying good bye

Chapter 9

"wow!" i say after Zac finished his story on The legend Of Notch. "how the hell do you know all this!?" i ask. "that's another story" " we have time, tell me!" he sighs.

"I first came to minecraft and met someone, josh. He was a bit of ass, but hey, who wants to be alone. Josh taught me everything i needed to know about minecraft. Josh came from a small village. It was burnt down by rebels. Lets hope we don't run into them. One time me and josh were mining. We came across a book. It had that information that i told you about in it. We decided that was Notches first clue.

"Then me and josh had a huge fight. Because he held a girl hostage and tried to... rape her. Josh ran of with the book and i was left with the girl. Her name was Ginger. I was with her for a few says. We started building this house. One night we got stuck outside. She was on her last spawn. She got surrounded by zombies and, they took her last spawn."

Wow. I just stared at the ground. "then six months later i met you! The story has a happy ending!" he says, hugging me. I smile.

" i think its time for bed now, don't you?" i say. "yeah. Okay good night. See you in the morning, my love" "good night Zac" my love? It's only been a day!

I went into my room and said my final good byes to my other life. Lachlan, i hope you can move on. I haven't really. But i will. I love you. Mum, i will always love you. I hope you and dad can move on as well. Danielle. You are my befriend. I miss you heaps. I miss you all. Good bye. I will forever be in your hearts.

I'm now exited for this new life. No adults. No rules. Plenty of food. Awesome water fall shower. Paint. Zac.  
I sleep happily for the first time I've been here. 


	10. Josh

Chapter 10

I awoke from my sleep. I yawned. Best sleep ever. I got up and made us some breakfast. Bacon and eggs. I realized we are going to need to go hunting soon. Maybe that can be our task today. I walked into Zacs room. "Breakfast!" i say, trying to wake him up. Zac yawns. "smells good, what is it?" "bacon and eggs. We are going to need to go hunting. What do you have planned for the day?" I ask him. " Nothing hunting sounds good."

After breakfast we get our hunting gear. I have a diamond sword and Zac has gold. We set out on our hunting trip. We went into the woods where i saw a mob of pigs. I killed about three and turned around to go back to Zac. What i saw shocked me.

{Zac's P.O.V.}

I finished of the last pig, when i noticed Cortana's absence. "Cortana?" i shouted to her. No reply. I walked around for a bit until i saw her. Some one held a diamond sword to her throat. "hello, Zac" that voice was too familiar. "Josh" i said in a discussed voice. "Zac old friend, this girl here tells me she's you girlfriend. I believe you once took something from me once. I told you, you would pay. And here you are, paying" I was furious. "i never took anything from you! I saved a girl from being a rape victim! Now let Cortana go!" i raised my sword and took a step closer. "do you really want her to risk a spawn? Because i will. You know i will" he had me there. "Right then, till we meat again, good by zachary"  
I should have done something. I couldn't think. I should have killed Cortana so she could spawn. I should have followed josh. But i didn't. Because I'm stupid.

I sat there defeated, until night. I get back to the house and brain storm a plan. Tomorrow I'm going to go exploring. Im going to find josh. I'm going to kill him. I have nothing to pay for. But he has everything.

{Cortana's P.O.V.}

I dragged away from Zac. I was powerless. I started crying. What would he do to me? I didn't want to know. He dragged me all the way to a castle. There were two guards at the front of the castle. "take her to the dungeon." spoke Josh. "as you wish, my lord" my lord? What is this!? Josh handed me to the knight.

I was locked up all alone. I was still crying when josh came in. "hello beautiful" he said. "get away from me!" I screamed at him. " I'm sorry, but Zac must pay" he leaned over and with the knife in his hand cut my wrist. I screamed. I didn't want to be tortured to death. "please stop!" i begged. "I'm sorry, my dear. Zac must pay!" and with that he stabbed the knife into my thigh. I screamed really loud. He started to punch me like i was a punching bag. I screamed, but had no power since i was chained up.

After about an hour of torturing me, he got tired. I was crying and begging him to stop. " just wait and see what i have for you tomorrow" he winked at me.

That night i just sat in that spot. I was covered in cuts and bruises.  
I tried seeing if the chain had week spots that i could maybe break. I had no such luck. So much for Zacs happy ending i thought. I wished Zac could save me. I hope he does... Maybe if i kill myself and respawned... But i had nothing to kill myself with. I could hold my breath for a while... No urhhh that doesn't work. I feel really dizzy now. i forgot to ask Zac where i will respawn. Maybe the same place i first appeared here. Good thing i didn't kill myself then, as it is night and the mobs are out. I wish i could see Zac again.  
That night was a sleepless night for me.

{Zac's P.O.V.}

That night was a sleepless night for me. My mind was occupied with horrible thoughts of what i wanted to do to Josh. He will pay. With whatever spawns he has left. He will die painfully. I hope he has a few spawns left. I could torture him to death more then a couple of times then. That would be more then satisfying.

The sun started to rise and a watched as the skeletons and zombies died. I got my diamond armor and gold sword. I took some food with me. Time for josh to pay! 


	11. tortured

Chapter 11 [WARNING: This chapter contains parts that some people will not approve of]

{Zacs P.O.V.}

Time for Josh to pay!

I walked out side. It was a bright and sunny day. Didn't reflect my mood at all. i walked to the spot Cortana was kidnapped. I followed the tracks made by josh. I felt the flame in my eyes as i walked along. I was walking for quite sometime.

Eventually i came across a castle. It was surrounded by small villagers. I walked up to one of the knights. "Josh. Josh Wilson. Know him?" i said forcefully. "you wish to speak to the great Joshua. We shall tell him your here. Your name?" demanded the knight. "classified. Josh will know who i am"

{Cortana's P.O.V.}

"Good morning, sweet. Sleep well?" asked Josh. "He will make you pay. Zacs not dumb!" " really? Well this is interesting. So, how are you liking the kingdom. My kingdom?" his kingdom? "how the hell are people staying here!? Your an asshole! Why don't they just leave!?" i was seriously confused. Why would they stay and obey? "oh, i have my ways" josh said revealing a sharp blade. " your a monster!" i spit at him.

He holds the blade to my throat. "now you going to be a good girl. You will listed and obey. Come on, be a good girl" he says. He lifts my skirt up and starts touching me. I try backing away but he comes closer to me. He kisses me, and sucks on my tung. He puts his hand up my shirt and squeezes my chest. I try and fight back but he is to strong. He starts ziping down his pants. Just then a knight comes in. " sorry to deserve you lord Joshua, but you have a visitor. He says his name is classified. He wishes to speak with you"

"well then, Cortana. Here comes you boyfriend. Lets see how smart he really is" he looks at the knight. "drug her. She can come, but cannot escape" he directed the knight. Good timing Zac, i thought.

{Zacs P.O.V.}

I was in a empty room. I was waiting for Josh to arrive. Josh entered the room with an evil grin on his face. A knight was behind him, and he had Cortana. She was covered in bruises and cuts. Her Blond hair was a tangled mess and a purple bruise was around her dark blue eye. Somehow i felt it was all my fault."Cortana, what have they done to you!?" she looked up with sleepy eyes. I think they might have drugged her. The knight sat her down. "hello to you too, Zachary" Josh said, as if i was being rude. "what did you do to Cortana!?" i shouted at him."oh, well you see, your girlfriend likes it hard" he said. I was speechless. Did he really!? No fu**ing way was he getting away with that!

I charged at him. My gold sword slashed his leather armor. He smiled and pulled out a iron sword. Slash. Slice. Block. Dodge. We where battling for a while. Then i saw Cortana get up. She want over to the table and grabbed the dagger. "Zac, run" where her last words. She grabbed the dagger and slit her throat. Without thinking, i ran the hell out of that castle.

{Cortana's P.O.V.}

I watched as Zac and Josh battled. Damn, That fu**ing knight drugged me! I had no energy to do anything. In the corner of my eye i saw the dagger Josh used on me. I tried to walk over and get the dagger. I got the dagger and thought. I can't kill Josh, i have no energy. Then it came to me.

I pulled the dagger to my throat and said, using all my energy, "Zac run!" and slit my throat.

I wasn't sure if Zac had made it out. I was lying on the ground, dying. It felt horrible. I could hear things, but i couldn't make out what they were.  
Then everything was quite. I opened my eyes and i was at the house, on my bed. Was the a dream? No. The pain seemed to real. Every thing was to real. My bed cuts and bruises were gone.

"Zac?" i called out. No reply. I walked in his room. Not there. I walked out side "Zac! Where are you!" i shouted. Still no reply. 


	12. waiting

[Trinixx: Hey guys, err... Sorry for the other chapter I accidentally uploaded... That's a different sorry I'm working on. Anyway, here's the real chapter 12. Enjoy! (please note, I changed the rating from T to M)]

Chapter 12

{Zac's P.O.V.}

I ran passed the guards and out the castle. I had an army of nights on my back. I needed to lose somehow. I did Zig zag pattern around the trees. I was trying to confuse them. I didn't see them anymore, so i started to run home. I ran as fast as i could an started to feel like i was going to past out.

The house was finally in my vision and i quietly ran towards it. I got to the door and passed out.

{Cortana's P.O.V.}

I sat down on my bed. There was nothing i could do but wait. Suddenly to door slammed open and Zac collapsed. "Zac!" i scream, rushing over to him. I dragged him to his bed, and barely got him on. I got some water and wet some wool. I put it over his forehead. I prepared a glass of water for him, for when he wakes up.

I waited for a while for him to wake up. "Cortana?" i heard him say. I rushed in his room. "Zac! How are you feeling? I was so worried!" "you were worried? I watched you kill yourself! Can never unsee that!" he says. "well i didn't technically kill myself. I respawned myself" i say.  
"Cortana, you have 19 spawns left. Please don't try the again" "what!? Don't try that again? Zac, you saw what he ddi to me. I couldn't stay there"  
"i was there to save you. You didn't have to uses one of your spawns" "He would have killed you! I had 20 spawns. You have how many?!" i argue back.  
"umm... 9..." i stare at him. Nine. NINE! "Nine spawns! Zac! You've been here for what, seven months!? I'm not letting yo risk another spawn!" i practically shout at him. "okay Cortana. I'm sorry. I guess, i just wanted to save you. I feel like im to blame. No. I am to blame. This was between me an josh. If you never met me this would have never happened" he says, in a depressing way.

"You save me. You did. Just before the knight came in to tell Josh you were here, he was going to... But you saved me. And you saved me from that creeper. Your a hero, Zac" i look at him. He was mad.  
"so he did. What he said was true. Your not a... Virgin any more.." "no! I still am. He nearly did...  
What did he say to you anyway?" "never mind what he said. That c*** will pay!" his voice was full of rage. "Get some rest Zac." i told him.

It was about 5 o'clock, so i started to cook dinner. I let Zac sleep for a while until i was afraid dinner would go cold. There was little dinner conviction. I new Zac wasn't going to let Josh off the hook. He was thinking of a plan. 


	13. short one spawn

Chapter 13

I had horrible dreams that night. Dreams i won't describe. Lets just say, josh was in them. I woke up in the middle of the night, crying. I looked out the window and saw something that shocked me.

I walked out side, and hid behind the trees. I slowly walked, hid ran through the forest. Then i saw her. A little girl around the age of 6-8. I slowly walked up to her. She was away from any of the mobs. "hey" i called to her. She slowly turned around. "Braaaaiiinnsss!" she cried. Oh Shit! She's not a human! She's a zombie!

I couldn't bring myself to kill her. She was dead, but she looked so young! So innocent! Then she walked towards me. I couldn't more, I was frozen from shock. Then she got to close, and i tried to ran way.

I ran over hills and under land forms. At one point a ran into another zombie be accident. I had no idea where i was, until i noticed a cave, that was carved into the hill. I remember it from when i first came here. Then a thought hit me. My old house! I could run there! I'll be safe, as long as i don't fall down that cliff again. I found a better path, it still involved a drop, but much smaller.

I ran to the water. It was the only way i knew how to get there. I dived into the water but a zombie followed and grabbed my foot. It stopped me from swimming away. All of a sudden a skeleton fired a arrow at me. It hit me right in the head, pushing me back in the water. The zombie held me down trying to take a bite out of me.

Great. I'm either going to drown to death, get ripped to pieces or have an arrow shot through my brain.

I struggled as i pushed the zombie away. I swam as fast as i could to shore. Just as i was about to get out of the way, a creeper was in my way. It made a 'hisssss' sound and exploded, sending me flying back, towards the zombies. I had no more energy to fight. I floated in the water screaming, as the zombies ripped at me. It was a slow and painful death.

I respawned just as the sun was rising. Typical. I peeked out my bedroom door to see Zac, packing a bag. What is he doing? I decided to watch him and pretend to be asleep.

I couldn't see much, but he was holding a sword and then put it in the bag. What on earth... I mean minecraft? What the hell is he doing? He had diamond armor and shoved that in there too. He stuffed in some daggers and hunting knives. Oh no, he's not doing what i think he is, he wouldn't, would he?

Just then he started to walk to my bedroom. I quickly hopped in bed and pretended to sleep. He open the door and came in. He kissed me on the forehead. I started blushing. Urggh! I hope he doesn't notice or he would tell i'm not a sleep. He walked out and closed the door. I couldn't get up because i feared i'd make to much noise. Then i heard the front door shut. 


	14. Rage

Chapter 14

I quickly hopped out of bed and grabbed my sword. It was still early in the morning, meaning the mobs were still out. I ran out the front door, after Zac. He was already in the forest before i caught up to him.

"Zac!" i yelled to him. "Cortana?" he asked, clearly confused. "Zac! What are you doing!?" i said, panicky. "Cortana, go back to the house, I'll be there soon" "no! Why the hell do you think i would do that!? You're going to got your self killed! You only have 9 spawns left!" "Cortana, i have to make Josh pay. Look at all those people he has under his control! I could save lives, and get him back! I could save them all!" he said. He clearly desired this. Wanted it so bad. "okay! But i must come. I can't just sit there and wait!" i say, practically begging. "Cortana you must stay, you can't g-" "Zac, I'm going. Or if I'm not, your not" i cut him off.  
"Fine!" he says, frustrated.

It was a quite walk there. We didn't speak at all. Zac was so determined. I had no idea why i was allowing this. We finally go to his castle. "you!" spoke one of the guards. "Josh? We must speak to him" said Zac, forcefully. "Josh said not to let you in particularly. I'm sorry, you may not pass."

Shing! Zac drew his sword and sliced the guard in half. I was so shocked by what he just did, i forgot to follow him. I caught up the him, but it was hard to keep up with him, since he was walking so fast.

Finally, we came to the end of a hall way. "Cortana, stay here. I'll be out in a minute. Tell me if anyone comes" he demanded. I didn't dare argue. I waited there, as told.

{Zac's P.O.V.}

I told Cortana to stay behind. I didn't want her to see the cruel things i was planning to do to Josh.

I open the door and saw Josh sitting on a red throne. "So Zac, how did you get past the guard?" he said, sounding almost impressed. "lets just say, he's short one spawn" "i see, and I'm the bad guy?" "enough talk!"

{Zac's P.O.V.}

I lunged at him with my sword. He obviously wasn't expecting this because i pinned him down straight away. He smirked at me. "Go a head. Kill me" he tempted me. "no, that would be to easy. Your going to show me where you sleep!" i demanded. "Now, why would i do that?" i got out my dagger. I held it his throat and cut into him a bit. "ahhh!" "WHERE IS YOU ROOM!" I scream at him. "okay calm down. Lets not do anything crazy" he said. Oh he has no idea.

Josh took me to his room. Something didn't seem right. Why wouldn't he realise what i'm about to do? "Now, why did you want me here?" he said. I had my dagger around his neck just in case he tried to escape, or attack me.

I dug the dagger further in Josh's throat. He made a dying moan that made a thrill through my body. I killed him, slowly, enjoying every moment of it.

When i finally killed him, i sat there, covered in his blood, and waited for him to respawn. Time past. 30 seconds,1 minute, 2 minutes. I had no idea how long i waited. Was that his last spawn? Did he lie to me and this wasn't his bedroom? What was going on?  
Suddenly i heard someone behind me. He started laughing. I was to scared to move. "well, you have come along way haven't you? Not the same soft scared little kid. I'm impressed" said Josh. "h-how!?" was all i managed to say. "oh, i never told you? I was born here. I've never been to your precious Earth. Because i was born here, i can spawn anywhere i want, at any time I want. Oh and the best part, i've spawned 27 times. I have 13 spawns left. No one can defeated me!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ [sorry guys, I'm being lazy :O writers block.  
anyway, please review! I need some OTCs and suggestion! please include:

Name:

Age:

gender:

description:

added info:

role in the story:

if you're giving me a new character.

your suggestions mean a lot. gotta hate writers block. got any issues with the story? any question? is the story good? anyone? PLEASE REVIEW!  
will update tomorrow, bye!]


	15. regret

Chapter 15

"No one can defeated me!" josh said with a smirk on his face. I was shocked. "Now Zac, i see you didn't come alone. Guards!"  
Just then two guards came in, holding Cortana.

Cortana was fighting them, but it was no use. "let her go!" i screamed at Josh. "Haha what a joke. No, i think i'll have some fun with this one" i felt anger take over me. I sang my sword at him and killed him. He spawned in the same place. "12 spawns left. Oh well" he said, as if it were nothing. Why? Why did i do this? What have i done!? God, i hate myself.

Me and cortana was locked in the dungeons. It was cold and dark. There is no way we were ever going to escape...unless... No. I couldn't wast another spawn. I only had 9 spawns left. Cortana had 19 spawns left, but still I couldn't let her use another one. We were trapped and it was all my fault.

"Cortana, I'm sorry. I just... couldn't let him go without being punished. Now look what I done. Words couldn't even describe how sorry I am" i called out to her. " No Zac, i feel like this is kind of my fault... I didn't stop you, just went along with you" she replied. What Does it matter who's fault it is. We're stuck here, trapped. Who knows what's going to happened to us"

I saw josh come up and stand at our cell.  
" so zac, you came here to kill me? Really, did you think it was going to be that easy? What a joke" Josh had that horrible smirk on his face, i just wanted punch him for it. Josh cane into the cell me and Cortana were in. Josh walked up to me. "see this?" he pointed to a gagged looking knife. "with this the power to make anyone do anything for me! What to try it out?" he teased. I saw Cortana get up from where she was, holding the chain In a circle shape. Before Josh got a chance to cut me, Cortana put the chain around Josh's neck.

"Let us go!" she screamed at him. He had his hands on the chains, trying to stop home from choking on the chain, but was still holding the knife. I grabbed the knife and slit his throat. "Run" i screamed. Cortana and i ran out of the cell and came face to face with Josh. I realized i still had the knife in my hand. I slit his throat again, not going to deep so he would take some time to die.

We ran through the castle, trying to remember the way out. Guards saw us and chased us. I held Cortana's hand and ran my fastest. Tow guards joined us as we turned the corner and bashed into them. I ran faster then I've ever ran in my life(s), practically dragging Cortana. We finally got out of the castle, but we couldn't go home. We couldn't risk Josh finding out where we lived. Speaking of josh, is he dead yet? I took a quick glance over my shoulder. He was running after us, with the guards. He did not look amused. Just then, out of no where a hand pulled us around the corner. It was a girl, 15 maybe 16 years old. Not much older then Cortana and myself. She held her finger to her lips. The guards, and Josh, ran straight passed us.

The girl took my hand and dragged me -and Cortana, since i was holding her hand still- into a house. "Get in here" she said, moving a chest away, revealing a trap door. We did as she said and went done the ladde, which led to a secret room. The room was full of chests and a large bed, made will wool, wood and a bit of leather to make a extra worm blanket. I took Cortana's hands. We were both gasping for air. "are you okay?" i said, between breaths. "y-yeah...I'm really... P-Puffed though" she said, breathing heavily. I had a short laugh. "me to" i admitted.

We heard the front door open up stairs. "Ma'am. Sorry to bother you, but you haven't seen a young couple running around? I must remind you, lying has consequences" said someone, i guessed it was a guard. "No, sir" the girl replied. "okay then. Shouldn't you be working?" he asked her. "No, i finished my job for the day sir. Collecting wheat. Want to get it now?" "no, no. Someone will be around later to collect it. Enjoy the rest of your day" The front door shut. I heard her moving the chest. She came down the ladder. "What the hell did you guys do?! The king himself was out there, looking for you!" she said.

I told her the whole story. Okay, most of it. I didn't go onto big detail or anything, just told her how much of an asshole he is.  
"Wow. You know, you have no idea how much worse it can get. He's horrible. A monster. Some say he has the powers of Herobrine, but i think there both myths. Anyway, my names Maggie" she said. I shock her hand. "Zac, and this is Cortana" i introduced us. "hey" was all Cortana said.

I got a proper look at Maggie. She had black hair with blue, red and yellow streaks throughout it. He was thin, but had curves. She was wearing short-shorts with a black tank top. I couldn't help but to stare. She was hot. I felt guilty for thinking this because Cortana was right beside me. 


	16. Jealousy

Chapter 16

{Cortana's P.O.V.}

I stood there watching Zac eye the stranger. Why were we saved by a chick who's way hotter then me?! Why!? Okay Zac's mine. I'm just jealous. This girl saved us. This, beautiful, attractive girl. Gosh, Lachlan never stared at girls in front of me. Lachlan... Lachlan? Why was i still thinking of him? Urggh! I've put myself in a mood now!

I was lost in thought i didn't hear the stranger ask a question. "Hello? Cortana? You okay?" Zac said. "Fine, why?" i asked back. "uhh, i just asked you a question..." she said. "sorry, i was lost in thought, what was it?" "well, i was just wondering, how long have you been on minecraft for?" she asked, staring at me. "oh, about a eight days" i replied. "oh, so not long. How about you Zac?" she asked him, too friendly. "8 months" he said, smiling. "cool, i've been here for 4 months"

The stranger, -i found out her name is Maggie- let us stay down in her secret room. It had exposed dirt and stone, with. Chests surrounding the room. In the middle of the room was a bed. The bed was fancy, not like upstairs.

Apparently, Josh wouldn't allow anyone to be the slightest bit wealthy. No one had any gold, diamonds, or iron. The people had small blunt knives to defend themselves with from the mobs outside. Their houses were dark and unsafe. Maggie was the only one with a secret room besides the guy next door to her, who is Maggie's work partner. The people were poor and starving.

"Josh didn't seem this bad when i first me him... What happened?" said Zac. "why don't you just leave? You wouldn't have to fear Josh anymore" i said to Maggie. "anyone who dares to leave ends up tortured to death, until there final spawn. Most people won't leave thought, because of he's 'powers'. I don't believe them, but i still fear Josh, for he..." she stopped and thought. "A tough chick like you, scared? I don't believe it" i heard Zac say. Maggie blushed. Back of bitch, i thought to myself. He is mine.

It was only about 2o'clock. We had nothing to do, but sit here in Maggie's secret room. We talked for a bit, though there wasn't much to talk about. She told us that everyone had a job, and her job was to gather. On Monday, she collected wheat, on Tuesday she collected melons, and so on.

I wasn't interested in what she was saying, only the way she looked at Zac. I might just be jealous, but i swear something suspicious is going on with her. She kept re-adjusting her shirt and bra every time she looked at him. "It's three. I have to go a appointment the king -i mean Josh- makes us go to. Uhh... Yeah..." she said looking upset. "okay, be careful" said Zac. I swear i saw her wink at him. I swear.

We heard Maggie leave. I saw Zac's face, he was thinking. What about if it was of her? I needed something to take his mind of it if it was. "Zac, are you okay?" i asked him." huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Maggie seems nice" he says. Maggie seems nice? He IS thinking of her! "yeah. Well, um... What do you want to do? I'm kind of bored sitting here..." i said. "I don't know, got anything in mind?" he asked. I leaned over to him. I kissed him softly on the lips, then with my tung. He kissed me back and we laid down and made out.

After a while i pulled away. "What's wrong?" Zac asked me. "ah, nothing. It would just be awkward if Maggie walked in on us..." i lied. "Cortana, we're just kissing..." "it would still me awkward!" i replied. He sighed. "I guess your right" was all he said. The real reason i stopped was because well, i don't no. I just didn't want to. If Maggie saw us making out i would like that. She probably wouldn't wink at my boyfriend then. Boyfriend... That sounds weird.

"Cortana? Hello?" "huh? Oh my gosh.. Sorry, i was thinking again" i said back to Zac. "What about? You've been doing that alot. Are you okay?" he asked me. "I'm fine, i was just thinking... Well... Umm..." i was trying to come up with an excuse.

"I'm just wondering how are we going to get back home?" I said, it was the best excuse i could think of. " I'm not sure it's to unsafe to go out, the guards are looking for us" Zac replied. "so basically we're trapped in here" i said "well, it's better being here then out there" "I guess so". Zac and i sat in silence.

Maggie came back after an hour. She seemed upset. "you okay?" i asked. "Yeah, better then the first time..." what was that supposed to mean? "Better then the first time? What do you mean?" i asked. "Well what do you think Josh does with young girls?" she said, depressed. Oh, i under stood now. "He nearly did that to me..." was all i said. 


	17. grouped

Chapter 17

Maggie let is stay in her secret room. It was kind of awkward, being in the same bed as Zac. Its not like anything happened, it just was. It took me awhile to get to sleep. Tomorrow, Maggie said she would help us escape, if we took her with us. Great, i thought.

I woke up and didn't know what to do. Zac was asleep and I didn't know if it was a good idea to go upstairs. I sat there for a while, watching Zac sleep. Even when he was asleep, he still looked so hot, if not hotter. Then I started to worry. What if he only liked me because I'm the only girl here? He is so hot, he could have any girl he wanted. Now that we have found other people, would he dump me for someone hotter? Maybe someone like Maggie? God, I hope not. I would die.

After a while of sitting there, Maggie came through the trap door. "anyone awake?" she asked. "yeah, I'm awake. Zac is still asleep" "okay, do you guys eat pork?" she asked me. "Yeah" I replied. "okay, well I'll go put some on" and with that, she walked away. "Zac" I whispered, trying to wake him up. "Zac? Hey, Maggie's getting us breakfast" I said, shaking him a bit. "okay, uhh, what time is it?" he mumbled. "Not sure, I'll ask Maggie when she comes back"

Zac sat up and yawned. "Sleep well?" he asked, sounding less tired. "Yeah, you?" "Yep. Well untill you woke me up. Did you know you talk in your sleep?" he said. "what? I do?" I said, embarrassed. "yes you do" he replied. "what was I saying?" I asked him. "I couldn't really tell, but... Um, you said Lachlan a lot..." Damn it! "Anything else?" "yeah, you also said my name" he said, with a smirk.

Maggie opened the trap door, and came down the ladder with 4 pork chops. She handed me and Zac two each. "what's the time?" I asked her. "Its 10, you guys like to sleep in. So do I" she replied. We ate in silence. After we ate, Maggie came up with a plan to get out of here. "smart" Zac said when she finished explaining. Maggie checked if it was all clear for us to go outside. She signalled for us to follow. We hid behind a house. Maggie went to turn the corner and bumped into someone.

"Maggie, what are you doing?" asked a male voice. "Ma-max, what are you doing here?" she asked the man, named Max. "I was going to the cactus farm... What about you?" he asked her. "ah, nothing! Not anything you should worry about" "Maggs, I can tell when your lying. You been a bag girl again?" he said, playfully. "Max! Okay, okay, you got me. I'm escaping" she said, in defeat. "Escaping? You were going to leave me all alone?" "Max, you have you brother... I have no one" said Maggie. "No.. I didn't tell you before... I was to upset. Ma-maggie, they took his last life" Max told her. "I... They, they did? Oh my god. Wha- why?"  
"I don't want to speak about it. Please, take me with you!" he said. "Max, its not up to me" Maggie said, waving us over. We walked over and got a look of Max.

Max had long, wavy black hair with brown eyes. He is about 6ft tall and muscular. He looked about 17.  
He wasn't bad looking, at all. "Guys, do you mind if he comes?" Maggie asked. "No, not at all" I said. "I don't see why not" Zac spoke. "Cool. Max this is Zac and Cortana. Cortana and Zac, this is max" Maggie introduced everyone. "hey" all three of us said. "We better be going" said Zac. We walked behind the house and then a tree. I felt like a ninja, which made me want to laugh. We got into a sprint as we got to the forest. We were running for about 10 minutes and then stopped.

"Where is this place?" asked Maggie. "Straight ahead. Maybe 15 minutes away" replied Zac. We talked and walked. Max said he had been here for a Year, with his brother Scott. He and his brother died in a flood. His brother was 20 years old. Josh took his last spawn when he was trying to save his girlfriend from Josh. Zac and I told him about our life before we got here and our life here. We were still talking when we got to the house.

"wow, this house is impressive. That staircase is huge!" Said Maggie. "How many rooms do you guys have?" Max asked. "we have two rooms. One of you can sleep in my room and the other can sleep on an extra bed outside the bedrooms. I'll sleep in Cortana's bedroom" said Zac. "so you two are going out?" Said Max, with a cheeky grin in his face. Zac and I were blushing. "Yeah" Zac said, pulling me close to him.

Zac walked into his room. He opened the door and was standing there, staring at something. "Zac, are you o-"  
"Shhh!" he said and moved closer to his bed. I saw what he was looking at. There was a boy laying on the bed. He had brown, messed-up hair and was around max'es height. He was covered in cuts and bruises. "What do we do?" I heard Maggie ask. "Cortana get some food. I'll try and wake him up" Zac said. I got some food while Maggie and Max watched Zac wake the boy up.

I walked in just as he woke up. "wh-who's there?" he asked. "My name in Zac. This is Cortana, Maggie and Max. Who are you and why are you in my house?" Zac asked the boy. "I-I'm J-Julian Connerson. I didn't think anyone was here" he said, weekly. "Here, eat this" I handed him some pork chops. "T-thanks" he said and atrocious the pork. When the boy -Julian- was all healed Zac asked him some questions. "What happened to you?" he asked Julian. "There is a kingdom, not to far from here, and the king, Josh, did this to me. I escaped and ran into the forest. Then I found this house and no one was home" he told us. "Josh? Great. He is such an ass. We just escaped him too" Zac told him. "How long have you been here, and how many spawns do you have left?" Zac asked. "Spawns left? What do you mean? We have a limit of spawns?" Julian asked. "Yes. 20 spawns and then your gone. Do you know how many you have left?" Zac questioned him. "Umm... 18... I think" he said. "How long have you been here for?" "Maybe a year... I didn't keep count" Julian replied.

"I used to play minecraft back home" Julian said. "Wh-what!?" I said, really confused. "You mean like play it? Like a game?" spoke Max. "Yeah... you guys haven't heard of it?!" he said shocked. "No... I don't think so" said Zac. "Wow... Let me tell you all about it.."  
Julian told us all about minecraft. The game. He could be useful with this information. He new how to craft and told us how redstone was useful.

After, Zac gave everyone a tour of the back yard. They were impressed, well, not so much Julian. They, like I was, were very interested by the water fall. Zac and I pushed them in, so they could get a closer look. They pulled us in, and we had a big water fight. It was a lot of fun, and helped us cool down from our walk here.

When it was finally night, we had roast beef. It was really nice, and for dessert we had cake. We all talked and made jokes. I figured that something was going on with Maggie and Max. Max was flirting with her and she slipped a couple of winks to him. Julian was quite and kept to himself, unless asked a question.

When it was night time, Maggie took Zac's room and Max and Julian slept outside the bedrooms. Zac was in my room, with me. We cuddled for a while till I fell asleep. It felt so safe and warm in Zac's arms, I could have died and gone to heaven.

[Thanks for the suggestions and OCTs. They mean a lot to me, and I really appropriate it. I will add the other suggestions later on in the story, and work on the character development. Still taking suggestions! Message me! :))] 


	18. plan for revenge

Chapter 18

I woke up, still in Zac's arms. He was still asleep, and I couldn't hear anyone else moving around. I tried to slide out of Zac's arms but he woke up. "Cortana? You awake?" he asked. "Yes, are you?" I whispered back. "yep, well half. Do you know if Maggie, Julian and, um... What's his name are awake?" "no, I just woke up. Should we go check?" I replied. Zac groaned a little. "can we say here a little bit?" he asked me. "okay, I'll just go and-" "no! Please say with me" Zac said, grabbing my hand as I went to walk away. "okay, okay, I'll stay" I hopped back into bed and Zac rapped his arms around me. I turned to face him.

Zac and I talked for a bit. We talked about everything. Maggie and Max, josh, Julian, the things that needed to be doing. At one stage, we were talking about ice-cream! One conviction led to another. Then Maggie woke up.

"you guys are awake? Me and Julian are, but Max is still asleep. Maybe I should gave slept out here..." Maggie said, from outside the door. "We should scare him awake!" Zac said, with an evil grin. "Yeah! But how?" I said in agreement. Maggie walked over to the kitchen. "What do you say we make another cake guys?"

So we did. We rushed it, trying not to wake him up. We finished the cake and it looked very unprofessional. We all carried it over where Max was sleeping. "one... Two... Three!" whispered Zac. As soon he said three, Maggie and I through the cake in Max'es face. We all cracked up laughing, except Max, who was not amused. "ahh! WHAT THE HELL!?" he screamed, which made us laugh harder. "oh man, what a waste of cake! Oh, now I have to go and have a shower".  
I was laughing so hard, tears were coming out of my eyes. My stomach must have at least a six pack now.

After we stopped fooling around, and Max got cleaned up, Zac started saying we needed a plan to take down josh. "we all have our reasons. He's used peoples spawns, raped, abused, tortured, enslaved and murdered people. We have to put an end to if no one else will" he'd said. We all didn't think this was a good idea, but somehow Zac persuaded us.

We came up with a plan. Max had the least spawns, 7, followed by Zac 9, then Maggie who had 15, Julian 18 and me who had 19 (yeah, I never told Zac about that other spawn I lost...). Before we can take down Josh, we need more people, which means we have to go back to the village. Julian, Maggie and Max know people there who might help us. We are going to the village tomorrow morning, when everyone is working. Hopefully we take the 11 spawns he has left. We will have to wait and see if we have enough people. 


	19. Mini army

Chapter 19

Zac wakes us up early in the morning to work on our plan. I was so tired, all I wanted to do was sleep. We got to work, making diamond swords and armor. We hid our armor under a jumper, so no one could tell why we were there. We were nearly out of diamonds, but Maggie said she stashed some in her secret room. By the time we left, it was 9'o'clock.

It was a hot day, felt like it was 100°C! I broke out in a small sweat. This is why I hated summer. We finally got to the end of the forest without passing out.

"okay, Maggie, Max and Julian go gather people, Cortana and I will go to Maggie's secret room. Meet back here in 30. Go!" Zac said. Zac and I snuck over to the house behind Maggie's. We ran into Maggie's house as quickly as possible. Zac pushed the chest out of the way and I pulled open the trap door. We gathered gold, diamonds, iron and some other helpful tools. We got out of there just in time before a guard walked past. We ran out of the village before we were seen. "Now what?" I asked Zac. "Now, we wait"

We waited for about 15 minutes until Max arrived with five more people. "ah! Everyone this is Cortana and Zac, Cortana and Zac this is Shania, Jonathan, Daniel and Kirsten" Max introduced us. After we greeted each other, Max was telling them our plan when Maggie arrived with four other people. "There they are! Cortana and Zac, you already know Max and you might know Julian. Umm... Oh yeah, Cortana, Zac, allow me to introduce Jesse, Nelson and Sarah" said Maggie, sounding like she was the host of a game show. "Great, so I have to start again!" Max said frustrated. We waited till Julian came back. "This is Adam and Laura. I nearly got court so you guys have to be useful. Anyway, Zac, Cortana, Max and Maggie are the people who I know. Who are you guys?" Julian asked the others. Everyone introduced themselves then Max explained, again, our plan.

"Why are we doing this? Its to risky!" exclaimed Laura. "He is more dangerous then Satan!" argued Adam. "We will all suffer his cruel punishments if we are caught!" spoke Jonathan. "I can see their point. If we don't do this, will will suffer the rest of our spawns!" Reasoned Sarah. Pretty soon debates and opinions were being shouted out over all the voices.

"Guys! If you don't want to be apart of this and are happy for josh to continue what he's doing then leave! There is no other way! I know to most of you I'm just a kid, but do you have any other ideas? Well?" shouted Zac. Silence. "Didn't think so. Come with me if you are ready to defeat the monster of all monsters, the worst mob, the enemy who stole your loved ones spawns! The one who enslaved you! The one who broke you! The one we all fear! We must all fight! We must stand strong! We must sacrifice! Fight with me!" chanted Zac. Everyone cheered and clapped at Zac's amazing speech. Maggie and I exchanged glances. We know who will take charge of our mini army.

We gathered wood for some people to make little houses. We let Maggie, Julian and Max stay in our house again, so we didn't use to much wood. Zac and Max gave everyone some Pork that me and Maggie cooked. Make the women do the cooking. Men.  
Everyone said we were so nice and one of us should take Josh'es place. I knew who would take it. Zac. He would be perfect. Zac's a strong leader, who has a pure heart and makes good decisions. Sounds like the perfect king. Zac, a king. Sounds weird. Would that make me a... queen?

The sun set and we went into the house. "So, I was thinking, how are we going to do this? We only have... 14 people" Said Max. We all looked at Zac. "Easy, 14 people is enough. We're going to need to go out, at night, collect gun powder, string, arrows and anything else. That is our next move, part 2. We will prepare for that tomorrow" Zac explained.

"um... gun powder? String? How do We get these?" I asked, confused.  
"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET STRING AND GUNPOWDER!?" Maggie was shocked. "N-no... Um... h-how?" I studded. Everyone stared at me. I felt really dumb.  
"Have you never killed a creeper!? Or a spider!?" asked Max. "um, no. Never" I rolled his eyes. " A creeper drops gunpowder. A spider drops string. Just don't let the creeper blow up" Zac told me. "ooooh.. Okay" I said dumbfounded.

I was kind of worried about killing the mobs. I don't want a repeat of last time I was out at night... Wait.. The little girl zombie... Was she once human?... does that mean you can... get infected? "Hey Zac" I whispered to him, after we got in bed. "Yeah?" "Um... This may sound dumb, but can you turn into a zombie? Like.. Get infected?" I asked. "Well, yes... Your body does. But then you respawn. When you see a zombie, its dead. Then person has already respawned. Why'd you ask?" he replied. "um.. I saw a little girl zombie... Out my window" I half lied. "okay. Well good night. We need lots of rest" 


	20. Reminders

Chapter 20

I woke up and Zac was awake already. He was making everyone steak. "Cortana, could you craft some weapons? Use iron and save the diamond and gold for the big battle, please" he asked me. "Sure" I said and walked of to craft. I made about 7 iron swords and 9 stone swords. We might need armor...

"Hey Zac, I'm going to collect some leather for armor, be back in a bit" I said. "okay, skeletons and zombies can survive in dark areas, remember. Be careful" I kissed him on the cheek and blushed. I ran out the door and grabbed my old stone sword.

I found a mob of cows straight away. I got 6 pieces of leather and 7 pieces of raw beef and went to find some more cows. I was suddenly ambushed but a skeleton. "Wow! Shit!" I muttered. The arrow it fired scrapped the skin of my leg. Nothing major. I charged at it with my sword. I struck it twice and it turned to dust. To easy. I picked up the bones it dropped along with some arrows. Didn't Zac want arrows?

Then again, I was ambushed, but not by a skeleton. The zombie reached for my head, but I dogged it and kicked it back. I looked at the zombie. It looked like... Lachlan...  
I blinked my eyes over and over. The zombie grabbed my leg and ripped it with its nails. It pinned me down, its face inches away from mine. I see now, that it looks nothing like Lachlan. I somehow manage to kick the zombie back and kill it, while it burned from the sun. The flames on the zombie didn't seem to hurt me.

I collected the feathers it dropped and walked away from the tree. I found some more cows and gathered 4 more leather. Why was Lachlan still creeping into my mind? Why can't I just let go?

I got back to the house with 14 pieces of leather and 17 pieces of steak. I made some leather armor and discovered we had some leather here.

At dusk, Zac gathered everyone to the front of the stairs. "Okay, you know how many spawns are left. I have only chosen a couple of people to help with this, as we must save our lives for Josh. Laura, Shania, Jesse, Julian, Maggie, Cortana and I will go. The rest of you will stay. If you have any problems, please tell Max. We will be back to discuss part 2 of our plan in the morning. Rest up everyone" Spoke Zac.


	21. out at night

Chapter 21

I was very nervous to be out at night. I have always feared the... Dark. 'I sound like a baby! God, Zac is right by my side! Pull it together!' I tell myself. "Cortana? You kay" Zac asked me. "sure, why not" I replied. "Be careful" he warned me.

I saw a creeper not to far away. I ran up to it and struck it, running back so I wouldn't blow up. It did nothing but walk closer. I ran up and hit it again. It hissed louder, but I ran off again. This time when I hit it, it turned into a puff of smoke, leaving behind a grey powder. "GUNPOWDER" the voice in my head told me. Wow, I totally forgot about the voice!  
I picked up the gunpowder and ran over to Zac.

"Zac, I have gunpowder" I say to him. "good, give it to Maggie, she is going yo carry everything along with Jesse" he orders me. I walked up to Maggie and Jesse, they seemed like they were getting along well, it the 'they should go out' way. Jesse did seem a little old for her though, maybe 25?

"don't you think it's weird we're taking orders from little kids?" I heard Jesse say to Maggie. "A bit, but Zac's smart. he knows what he's doing. I think we should stick to following him" she replied to him.  
"nah, you think he's hot, don't ya? Maggie, I know you to well" he said. "Maybe... but he has a girlfriend. not gonna go there" she tells him. "What, that Cortana chick? dude, your way hotter then her. and the way you do it, Zac would fall and break his neck for you" he temps her. what the hell..? She wants Zac? My Zac!? And what Jesse is saying, Maggie sounds like a ...slut.

I interrupt their conviction and give Maggie the gun powder. "oh, so you killed a creeper? Good job!" she praised me. I gave her a fake friendly smile and walked off. I didn't want them to know I was listening to there conviction.

I killed some more creepers until one blow up and scared the crap out of me. After that, I went after skeletons. They were harder then creepers because of the deadly arrows they fired. I used my sword as a shield and charged at one, and when I was close enough, I hit it with my swords. 3 hits and it was down. I collected the bones and arrows it dropped. I decided not to go back to Maggie and Jesse right now.

After about an hour, I wondered of from the group. I wasn't to far away. I saw someone standing there. It must be a zombie. I walked up to it ready to kill the thing, when it spoke in a male broken voice. "Cortana, why did you leave me?" He said. "Wha huh?" was all I managed to say. "Why Cortana?" He asked again. "L-Lachlan?" I asked. "Cortana, Why? Please, tell me!" he begged, almost crying. "Lachlan... I didn't leave you..." I say, still confused and shocked. "You left me. You went to minecraft, hooked up with Zac, and left me. Forever" he says. "L-lach-lan... What... H-how..?" I asked.  
"You left me!" he raised his voice a bit. "WHY!" he screamed. "WHY! CORTANA WHY!? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!?" he screamed so loud.

I shock my head. I looked up at the person. "Brainzzz!" it cried. "ahhhh!" I screamed and chopped its head off. It made a horrible choking sound and turned into a puff of smoke. I breathed heavily. What the fu**?  
I'm having more hallucinations... Of Lachlan? Why him? I've moved on! I love Zac. I sat there in my own world. I love Zac! Lachlan is gone! I'm dead to him! He doesn't love me any more! He loves another girl... Doesn't he? He will, if he doesn't now. He won't love me! He will forget about me! I'M DEAD TO HIM! I feel tears rolling out my eyes.  
Stop crying! Why am I crying if I have Zac?

"Cortana?" asks a voice. "Zac?" my voice sounded despite, because I didn't want to hallucinate again. "Cortana, what are you doing over here? I was so worried about you! I thought... Never mind. You're safe. Are you hurt?" Zac asks me, walking over.  
"N-no" I say, my voice breaking. "Cortana, are you okay?" he asks, concerned. "Fine" I say. I couldn't tell him. Why would I? I feel Zac's arms rap around me from behind. "Cortana, if you don't want to tell me, its fine. I just want you to know I love you, and I'm always there for you. Everyone is going home now, lets go". He helps me up to my feet. "thank you, Zac" I say.

We walk back, his arm around my waist, keeping me close. I see Maggie staring at her and I give her a friendly smile. She smiled back and looked away. 


	22. Complications

chapter 22

Zac explained to Julian, Max, Maggie and I part 2 of the plan.  
"first we craft bows, swords, TNT and diamond armor for everyone. We ambush Josh's castle with TNT. Then we sent some people in with swords and people with arrows will stand back and fire. Some people will go around and light everything on fire, while saving civilians. We will do this at night time" Zac tells us. "Why night time?" asks Max. "That was my idea. There will be mobs out so when we blow up the castle, the mobs can also attack Josh, and night time is none for its darkness, which means Josh won't see us coming" Julian explained.

"Yes well, tomorrow we rest and craft. See you guys in the morning" Zac said,walking into my room. I followed him inside and went to sleep.

I woke up at 10. Everyone was up except me. Glad they didn't play any tricks on me. "Why didn't anyone wake me?" I asked them. "We are having a day of rest. Tomorrow night is the big battle, so we must prepare. Cortana, you can craft again, this time Max can help you. Julian, you're working on that... Cannon thing so Maggie and I will go set up a base camp near Josh's place. It would take forever to walk back to the battle after being killed, so we're making that the new spawn place. Lets get to work!" said Zac. "um... Can I get dressed first? Its really hot" asks Maggie. "sure, don't take to long though" Zac tells her.

I grabbed the materials I needed to craft bows. Max was crafting swords. After a while, Maggie came out of the room wearing a tight, black short skirt and a white tank top that showed of her cleavage. I felt a build up of rage come into me. No Zac loves me. He will not dump me for that hoe. I told myself. She smiled at me and walked to Zac. "Slut" I muttered under my breath. "What?" asked Max. "Nothing" I replied.

If Maggie even touches Zac, I'm going to slap her so hard, her pretty face will bleed. She is such a slut. God how I just want to-  
"Cortana, are you okay?" Max asked me. "Fine why'd you ask?" I said. He looked down at my hands, and I realised I snapped the stick I was holding. "Oh... Umm..." was all I would say. "What's wrong? Is it Zac?" he asked me. "No, nite really. You're friends with Maggie, right?" I asked him. "yeah, I guess. What did she do?" he asked me. "She wants Zac" I tell him. "nah, she wants everyone. She's a slut. Don't worry, Zac's to busy to notice her" Maze reassured me. "You really think so?" I asked him. "Yeah, Any way, Zac would be crazy to risk loosening a girl like you" he said. I smiled. "Thanks" I said hugging him. "No prob" he replied.

{Zac's P.O.V.}

The sun was hot, I was relieved when we got under the shade of the forest. "We are going to build a base hidden underground. Your good at hiding secret rooms, I thought you'd be great for this job" I tell Maggie. "Thanks Zac, your so sweet. You know, I think you will probably end up in Josh'es spot. Of cause, you wouldn't be an ass, but you would be a king. You would be great!" She says to me. "Haha why do you think that?" I ask her. "Umm, duh! Your the leader of an incredible army, you have the best ideas and your cute!" she says. Did I hear that right? Did she call me cute? I smile to myself.

We get to work, breaking the dirt and then stone. Our base should have 14 rooms with beds to sleep in when we're finished. Maggie was pretty fast at cutting the stone, she used quick hand motions.

"Zac, I'm full of Cobble stone! Do we need any or what?" Maggie asked me. "umm... Just give them to me" I replied. She walked up to me. She went so closed to me, I didn't want to move, incase I accidentally kiss her. I felt her breath on my mouth. I liked it... Damn, why does Maggie gotta be so hot?!  
"Zac" she whispered. "yes Maggie?" I asked her. "I'm giving it to you" she said. I looked down at her hands where she was holding some cobble stone. "oh... Umm, sorry" I said, and grabbed the cobble stone. I looked back up at her and she grabbed my face, gently with her hand. She turned my face to her and pulled me in. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. Damn...  
She opened her eyes slowly, still biting her lip. Then she said, in a small whisper "Zac, I want you"

{Cortana's P.O.V.}  
"Crap!" Max and I heard Julian scream. We ran in the room he was in and saw a massive hole in the ground. "What happened?!" I asked with concern. "umm... I-I'm making a c-cannon... Having a bit of... Trouble..." he replies. "A cannon?!" Max asked, shocked. "yeah... For the battle" replied Julian. "wow... I wish I had played the minecraft game before I died..." says max.

Julian let us help him with the cannon... and repairing the floor. After we finished, he helped us with the crafting. "Julian.. How did you die?.. I don't mean to be I rude, but I don't know much about you" I say. "Well, I died in a car accident" he told me. I wanted to know more about him. "did you have any brothers or sisters back home?" I asked him. "No, I was an only child... I guess that's why I played Minecraft and other online games. I also liked to tinkle with computers... It was kinda my hobby" he tells me. "Got any other hobbies? Like, I don't know, playing sport?" Max asked. "Yeah, I loved soccer. I had trophies and metals from games" Julian told us. "Soccer, cool. I football though" Max said. "football is a different sport though. What do you call football?" Julian asked. "I don't know... Football..." max said.  



	23. Trapped

Chapter 23

{Zac's P.O.V.}

Crap. I can't do this to Cortana... To myself. I have to stop this... But I can't move. It's like Maggie has a spell on me! She pulled me closer and then I felt her tung trace my lips. It sent shivers down my spine. She leaned back and put her tung it her mouth, and acted as if she could still taste my lips. "you really are sweet" she says, in a voice I never heard her speak in before. It turned me on. She leaned in again and before kissing me, she said "Kiss me, Zac. You want to. Don't deny it" she said. I didn't deny it. I want to, so bad.

She kissed me, but it wasn't sweet or innocent, like Cortana. I couldn't help myself. Girls have done this before, but Maggie... I don't know why, but she really turned me on. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her closer. She grabbed my right hand and slid it up her shirt. She tasted so nice... She was such a good kisser... And damn, her body... "oh Zac, give me more. Your so sexy! I wanted you the moment you walked in!" she tells me.

Maggie stopped kissing me and went down to my pants. Suddenly, reality kicked it. "Maggie! No! Stop!" I panicked, trying to get away from her. "Zac, you like me! You want me! Admit it!" she said. "I do! I know I do... But it doesn't mean I love you. I love Cortana. I want her more. Sorry Maggie, I'm in-love with Cortana" I tell her. "Zac, I don't care! Cortana doesn't need to know! Please Zac... I need this!" she says. "No, you do not. Maggie... No. I will never forgive myself" I say to her. "Zac, even you can't resist me" she says. "Maggie, please... If I start I won't stop... What if they find us... Stop! Please!" I begged her.

She stood up as I backed away and followed me. "Zac, why would you do this to me? You don't think I'm pretty? You don't like me? I'm not hot? You don't want me?" she said, she looked like she was going to cry. "Maggie... I do think your pretty... And I like you, you're hot... And... I-I.. Do want you.." I say. It was the truth. "Zac, what's your problem then? You can have me! All of me! Bet Cortana couldn't beat that. Even if she did she's to innocent to..." she whispered something in my ear. It was unthinkable. I couldn't let her even speak to me this way.

It was to late. She pinned me down and was on top of me. "Zac, lets just do it! Nobody will know! Only me and you. It can be our dirty little secret!" she says viciously. "Maggie, not me. Can't you find someone else?!" I ask despite for her to stop before...  
"No! I have! They don't turn me on as much as you! I love your leadership. I love your humor. I love the way you flick your hair. When you take of your shirt. Oh, Zac... I love you!" she kisses me gently. I can't help it! Argh! Yes I can... For Cortana... I love Cortana...

{Maggie's P.O.V.}

I felt Zac kiss me back. I knew he couldn't resist me. They never can. I pushed my tung in his mouth. He tasted like sugar cane. I stopped kissing him for a second and pulled my shirt off. I watched as his eyes fell to my chest. I smiled and grabbed his hand, moving it up to my chest. He closed his eyes and before he tried, again, to resist, I kissed him. This time, I wasn't so gentle. He kissed me back which made me kiss more passionately. Oh god! I could just die! He was like heaven. F*** Cortana! He could have me! Screw all the other guys! None of them were as good as him, and we haven't even started!

I went to unzip his pants when something happened. I don't know what... But everything went black.

{Zac's P.O.V.}

Crap. Oh god.. She is so good... Best girl I have ever made out with! When she took her top off... Why did that turn me on so much? He top pretty much showed it all anyway... Crap. She moved her hand down to my pants and started to unzip. I realized I still had some cobble stone in my hands. I can't let her do this! But was what I was going to do worse? Hell no! I've already done worse! I've already cheated on Cortana by making out with Maggie! I pulled my free hand up, and slamed the cobble stone into Maggie's head. 


	24. Trip to the mines

Chapter 24

I pushed Maggie body of me. She wasn't dead, or she would disappear into a puff smoke and respawn. I knocked her out. I slid her top back on and carried her to the room. I hope she doesn't remember anything, or I'm doomed. If she does remember, maybe she will think it was a dream...  
I started to fix up the rooms to take my mind off it.

{Cortana's P.O.V.}

We finished crafting around 5:30. "So... What guys want while we wait" I asked them. "We should go. Check on the villagers" said Max. "yeah" Julian agreed.

We went outside to see everyone was doing what they're supposed to be doing. Some people worked on there own weapon while others practiced. "Hi Julian!" said Laura, walking over to us. "hey. What have you been doing?" Julian asks her. "I was making a diamond dagger, but I need more diamonds. Like I said before, I played minecraft, but I don't know where the best spots to find diamonds are, because I only played the x-box version. Do you know?" she asked Julian. "Yeah, why don't I go with you? It dangerous in the mines" he offered. "Okay!" she replied, blushing. "how about we all go. I could do with some more ores" said Max.

Julian, Laura, Max and I went down to the mines. "we have to go quite deep. We have to find lava" Julian tells us. Julian and Laura led the way, while Max and I followed. "I think he likes her" Max whispers to me. "Why do you think that?" I whispered back. "His face it bright red! Also he's acting all shy around her" he tells me. "She was blushing before too" I say to him. "Naww, look at the new couple" Max joked. We smiled and tried not to laugh. "You guys okay there?" Julian asked. "Fine, How 'bout you to?" Max shouted to him. I couldn't help it, I had to laugh. Suddenly Max was laughing as well. Julian and Laura looked at us like we were crazy. "What's so funny?" asked Laura. "Nothing" I shouted back and cracked up laughing again. "Lets ditch these freaks" Laura says to Julian and he nods in agreement. They run off leaving us behind, laughing our heads off.

"Naww there they go, off to their wedding" Says Max. I laugh harder. "oh my god, they left us behind" I say, after we settle down. "Probably gone off to have kids" Max says and I laugh again. "Stop making me laugh, it hurts!" I said, giving him a playful punch. "Oh and getting punched doesn't?" he asks me. "We should probably go now" I say, getting up.

We walk down and collect any ores we see. "Do we need coal?" I ask Max. "Yeah, it will be useful somehow" he replied. Just then, a creeper appeared. It was walking up to Max. "MAX!" I screamed. Max turned around a the creeper exploded. More creepers appeared and were heading for us. "Max! Damn it! I left the food with Julian, crap!" I said, walking up to his injured body. "Cortana, you have to go. There is more coming. Look out!" I turned around and swang my sword. It hit a creeper and killed it. "Max, I can't leave you here! Come on, I'll help you up" I say pulling him up. "No, Cortana. Zac would kill me if I was the reason you lost a spawn, and I would feel terrible!" he says, trying to persuade me. "No! You only have a couple of spawns left. Now try to get up. Don't force yourself" I say. He puts all his effort into getting up. He gets up and I hear a massive crack house followed by a agonizing moan from Max. "I said don't force yourself!" I say, helping him limp away from the creepers. Luckily the creepers were slow.

We finally got away from the monsters. "I suck at minecraft..." Max says with a smile. His eyes start rolling back in his head and he goes limp. I thought he was dead, until I remembered how your body turns into smoke and disappears. I sit down, with his head in my lap. I don't know what to do. I could go and find Julian, but what if the creepers get Max while I'm gone? I suppose I'll just wait for Julian to come back. I sigh and start playing with Max's curly hair.

I sat there for ages. I started to think Julian found a different way out. I felt Max move. "Max? You awake?" I asked him. He moaned and turned his face to look up at me. "Why didn't you just leave me?" he asked. I stare into his brown eyes. "I couldn't do that" I say softly. "Thank you" he says. "You okay to walk? Or do you want to rest a bit?" I ask him. "Rest" he replies. His eyes close but he hold his smile. I pat his head and watch him rest. I don't know why I don't find this awkward, if it was anyone else I would. Well, Max is pretty much my best friend.

After Max had his rest, we went to find Julian. We found him and Laura after what seemed like and hour of walking. "What happened to you guys?!" Laura asks, looking at Max. "Creeper" I say. "oh, here" Julian gave Max some bread. After Max healed, we went to go back, which ment we have to go past the creepers. Julian said there could be a spawner there, whatever that is.

We walked up to where the creepers are. There was only 4 to kill, on for each person. Julian walked it the way they came, and we all followed. He led us into a small room, with cobble stone walls. The cobble stone on the floor was covered in moss. There was two chests in the room and a weird cage in the middle of the room, with a small creeper in the middle of the cage, floating in mid air on fire. "CREEPER SPAWNER" said the voice in my head. "Is it me, or am I crazy? I hear a voice in my head every time I don't know what something is!" spoke Max. "i hear it as well, but you're crazy all the same" I replied. He gives me a playful push. "So do I. It's weird" said Laura. "i don't... Apart from the time it told me to mine and stuff" said Julian. "Any way, as the creepy voice in your head said, this is a creeper spawner. Lets get the stuff out of the chest and leave, before we're blown to bits" said Julian.

We got the bread, diamonds and a CD out of the chest. "How do you listen to a CD?" i asked Julian. "We make a jukebox" he told us. We got back to the house when it was starting to get dark. I walked in the house and noticed Zac isn't here yet. "Did he say they would be all night?" I ask everyone. "No, but he said other will take a while" Max replied. "Okay then. They might stay there for the night, they can't risk losing spawns" Said Julian. "True" I said.

"Well, Laura do you want Maggie's bed then? It would go to waste otherwise" I suggest. "Okay, thank you so much" she says, smiling. I can see why Julian would like her, she's pretty with long, straight, black hair with a slim tall figure. She wore a short, pretty summer dress. She was stunning. "Okay, lets have dinner now" i said. After dinner the sun was fully set. "Looks like you have Maggie's room" I say to Laura. She smiles. "Thank you. I think I'll go to be now. Isn't tomorrow the set up date?" she asked. "Yep" I say nodding my head. "I'm going to bed to. Good night everyone" Julian said, walking off.

"Naw" I said as they walked off talking. "That's what I think when I see you and Zac. You guys are so 'lovy-dovy'" Max says. "What?! We're not 'lovy-dovy'! We're a couple!" I said to him. 'lovy-dovy'... That sounds weak. "Yes you are your like 'oh Zac, I love you like Edward loves Bella! You're my all. Mawa! Mawa!'" Max teased me. "Twilight?! Really! What the hell?! He isn't some sparkley vampire and I ain't no depressed, useless girl!" I say, punching him in the arm. "Are you sure about that? You seem pretty useless" he said, punching me back. "Hey! I saved your ass in the mines! Be grateful!" I say pushing him over. "Okay, okay, you barbaric monster" he says getting up. I laugh at him. "Shut up! It really hurt!"

"get over it, you baby. Going to sleep now, night" I say walking away. "night" he says back 


	25. sleep

# 25 #  
[oh my god guys, don't kill me! I'm so sorry about not updating! Okay so I have written three longish chapters to make up for it. Sorry! I lost all my files, so I had to re-write it all. Hope you enjoy!]

Chapter 25

I woke up and Max was the only one awake. "Hey Max, don't want any more tricks played on you again?" I mock. "Hell no!" he said almost immediately. I laugh, remembering shoving the cake in his face. "i will get my revenge!" he threatens, but I know he won't. "sure you will. Anyway, should we wake up Julian and Laura? We should go see if Zac and Maggie are okay" I say more seriously. "What do you care about Maggie? Lol" he said. "Lol!?" I laugh. "OMG lol talk to you later on FB" I said in an American girly ascent, teasing him. He blushes "Shut up! I got it off Maggie..." he said. "Sure. Anyway lets go"

{Zac's P.O.V.}

Maggie has been out for the whole night. I think I hit her too hard... I get up and walk over to the bed I put her in. I have to wake her up... What if she remembers? Then I'm done for. I finished creating the practice room and kitchen. I guess I should check every thing again, for the third time. I was walking away when I heard Maggie moan. I watched as she sat up, her hand on her head where I hit her.

"Shit! Ouch... What happened?" the said looking at me. I grow nervous. "You don't remember? You were mining when some gravel fell on your head" I lie. "Oh... I don't remember. Where am I?" she asked. I held in a sigh of relief. "We're underground, we're supposed to dig out rooms but you got knocked out. We should go now, I finished it already" I say, I don't want to be left alone with her much longer. I can't believe I had to knock her out. I can't believe I gave in so... early. I'm so relieved Maggie doesn't remember.

{Cortana's P.O.V.}

We walk to where the place should be. I can't see Zac or Maggie around, I can't find the place they build it. They hid it pretty well. Wait, what if they've been captured? No! Zac is smarter then that, they have to be around some where. I see two figures of in the distance. What if they're Josh's knights? Crap. Max was just around the tree from where the people were coming from. "Cortana!" I heard one of the figures call. "Zac?" I shout back. "Yeah, what are you doing out here?" Zac asks. I smile and run to him. I hug him, but I think I made it awkward somehow as he kind of pulled away.

We got to the house to start moving our stuff to the base. We have to sleep there, or else we will spawn in the house. I start grabbing all the weapons, while Zac tells everyone else the plan. We walk to the base after and sort out who's room is who's. My room is further back, at the end of the hall way. Zac's is right across from mine. The rooms have a bed and a chest, to store weapons and food in, except for Zac's who's room has a table and chair so he can prepare who will be doing what. There is a practice room also.

The practice room has a place where fence surrounds an area where a iron door is. I asked Zac what it was for and he told me there was a zombie spawner behind the iron door. I was still confused, but he explained it was a practice exercise where you have to kill the zombies that come out. He ensured me it was safe; they had equipment to prevent you from dying.

The kitchen was big, it had four crafting tables, eight furnaces and six chests. Inside the chests were stacks of wheat, sugar, milk, eggs, some fruits and lots of rare meat. I guess we have to make the food and cook the meat. Max, Laura and I were cooking all day! We cooked a lot though. We stored the food in everyones chest so they could grab some food and run out to battle.

We have dinner and then go to bed. It was hard to get to sleep, knowing that in less then 24 hours you will be in a battle to the death. I try shutting my eyes and being still, but I can't get comfitable. My eyes don't want to shut and I'm to hot. I start to get frustrated I can't sleep, which makes everything worse.

I wake up and I'm still really tired. I somehow got to sleep. I sat there trying to remember how I got to sleep, but I all I remember is getting frustrated at myself. I get up and find that Julian and Laura ate the only other people up. "Good morning Cortana!" Laura greets me. She has her usual smile on, as if nothing is going to happen tonight. "Morning Laura. You're up early" I said. "Yeah, I kind of need to talk to you..." she said, looking down at the ground. "Okay, what about?" I asked. "Umm... I'll be back Julian" she said while walking up to me and pulling me in her room. "Are you okay Laura?" she smiles "Yes, but I need to talk to you about... 'Girl stuff'" she says, shy. Oh god... What does that mean? "...about Julian" she says, answering my question. I smile. "You like him, don't you?" I asked, but I knew the answer. "Oh gosh, is it that obvious?" she said, a little worried. I laughed "Yep. And he likes you aswel" I say, giving her a wink. "You really think? I though so but..." she trails off. "Trust me. Max also thinks he likes you" I tell her. "Damn it... How do I tell him I like him?" she asks. I bite my lip. "I'm not sure... Just tell him. Don't go overboard but, you know, tell him you like him a lot" I suggested. "Okay, but what if he doesn't like me?" she asked. "He does, but if he doesn't then... Pretend you didn't mean it that way... But he does like you. Trust me. And if you don't tell him and something happens to one of you, you will regret not telling him" I ensure her. She gives a nervous smile. "okay, I'll try, thanks" she said.

I get out of Laura's room and decided to see if Zac is awake yet. I knock on his door. "Come in" he said. I open the door and see Zac is sitting at the table, scribbling on a piece of paper. "What are you doing?" I ask him. "I got Jesse to record scores for everyone, to find out if they are better on a bow, sword or gathering civilians" he told me. "How do you find out if they are good at gathering civilians?" I asked. "If they are useless at bow and sword. They'll get a dagger to protect themselves with" he said. I shrugged. "So, who's working out the scores?" "Jesse" he replied.

When everyone was finally awake, Zac told them about the scores. After that I went to the kitchen where Max was. He was standing there, not doing anything but staring off in space. "Are you okay?" I asked him. "Wha- oh yeah, I was just thinking" he said. "What about?" I asked him. "The battle. Its in 10 hours" he sighed. "Nervous?" I ask. "Who wouldn't be? But to be honest, I don't care if I loose my last spawn. All I care about is making sure you are okay. I really don't want to loose you..." Zac trailed off and stared at the ground. "You could never loose me... Please stay. I don't want to loose you" I say to him. "Whatever happens, I will have someone to go to. I'm glad I do. When I die I can see my brother again. I hope he is okay.." he said. I have know one to go to if I die... 


	26. gifted

# 26 #  
Chapter 26

I go to the practice room. It was time for me to record my score. I tried the bow first. I aimed at the first zombie coming for me. I shot it but it didn't die. I pulled the arrow back and fired again. This time, I completely missed. The zombie was getting closer. I fired again, missing its head by centimeters. The zombie got to close and nearly bit me, but a sword slide through the zombie and it turned to smoke. I breathed heavily. That was too close. Jesse killed the zombie before I died. I fired at the next zombie and hit it in the shoulder. I was crap at this. I finally finished and only killed 4 zombies out of 8. The other four, Jesse had to kill.

I was much better at the sword. I sliced through them easily. I was quick at it to. I hopped out of through the gate when the iron door shut. "Could you take this up to Zac?" Jesse asked me, holding out the score sheets. "Kay" was all I said. Hey, I'm not going to be friendly with the guy who said to Maggie she could steel Zac off me! I walked up into Zac's room.

"Score sheets" I say, pushing the door open. "Thanks" he said, grabbing the sheets off me. He looked at the for a bit, before saying, "Wow, Julian's pretty good with a bow, he got the highest score out of all of them! And you're impressive with a sword" I smile. Zac puts the score sheet down. "I have something for you" he says, reaching into his pocket. My eyes widen as I see what he pulled out.

"It's from earth. It was my grandmothers before she... Passed away. It was the only thing I had of her. She was the only one who really cared about me. The only one who loved me. She was a great woman..." he said. I stared at the necklace he was holding. It had a gold chain that held a purple jewel in the shape on a heart. It was so beautiful. I felt me eyes tear up. "Zac I... Thank you, its beautiful!" I said, taking the chain and holding it like it was super fragile. "Still not as beautiful as you" he said smiling. "I love it!" I said, looking up at him. I hug him tight around the neck, and he hugs me back. "I love you more then everything. I would give anything for you. You're my world" he whispers. I kiss him softly on the lips. I wish I could just pause that moment in time. Live in it forever. He breaks away and says "turn around." I obey and turn around, handing him the necklace. He moved my hair out the way and placed the necklace around my neck. The chain was cold touching my skin, but I'm not complaining. I turned around and kissed him again. It felt like the best moment I could ever live.

8 hours till night. Every second I grow more nervous. Everyone is pack, and most people have their scores written down. Everyone had a slight hint of fear on their facial expression, even Zac, and I though he was fearless. I was sitting down with Max, sorting out the last of the food. Max wasn't talking much, which was unusual for him. "You okay?" I asked. "Yes... Well no. Freaking out a little..." he admitted. "Me too. Every second is torture" I sigh. "I think we have enough food, maybe even to much..." Max said. I looked at the stacks of food we had. "You think?"

We stood in silence, not knowing what to do or say. Finally Zac spoke "What now? Everything is prepared and we have six hours left." I thought for a bit. "I'm bot sure... Have you got your score written down?" I ask. "Yep. Terrible with a bow. You?" he asks back. "Yes, I am okay bow. I think my scores with a sword were okay too, Zac seemed impressed" I tell him.

"Where'd the necklace come from?" he asked. "Oh, Zac gave it to me it's from Earth, was his grandmothers. Surprised you didn't notice it earlier" I told him. "Nawww, how cute" he teased. I elbowed him and said, "Shut up!" "Come on, it's lovy-dovy! I didn't pitcher a guy like Zac to be like that, but he is. He's such a softy" he smirked. I couldn't help bit to blush. "he is not! He just loves me!" I defended. "You realize how weak that made him sound?" he said. I closed my eyes tight and bit down on my lip. "Yes I do" I admitted.

Joking around with Max made me forget everything. I forgot all about josh and the fact that we hadn't much time left before we go into battle. I looked at the clock. Four hours! Man, time went to quickly. Worry spread across my face. Max noticed this right away. "It's okay. It will be over by morning" Max comforted me. "I know... But I'm really scared" I said. "Who isn't?" he said while pulling me into a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder. I'm so glad that I had a friend like Max, yet so scared I was going to loose him tonight. We stood there hugging for what seemed like seconds when it really was minutes. Finally Max loosened his grip. "Thank you" I whispered. It helped a lot. He smiled softly, his cheeks a deep red. "Anytime" he replied. "I have to go see Zac. I'll be back later" I said, stepping back. "Say hi to lover boy for me" he called after me as I walked off. I rolled my eyes.

I reached Zac's room and pushed the door open. He turned around to face me. "Hey, how are you?" I asked, walking up to him. "Okay, but I'm getting annoyed with all this plotting. I'm nearly done but... It's getting frustrating" he told me. "Maybe you should take a break?" I suggested. "Well... We have four hours left and... What the hell, I'm nearly finished" he said, getting up from his seat. He held out his hand and I gladly took it.

We walked out the room and into the kitchen where Max was. He was talking to Julian about something. "Hey guys" Zac said. "Zac, hey. Where you been?" Max asked. "Working and planning how we are going to do this, but Cortana convinced me to take a break. What have you been up to?" he asked both Julian and Max. "I was working on the canon with Laura..." he said, blushing as he said Laura's name. "I finished making and sorting the food supplies" Max answered.

"So Julian, has Laura said anything to you..?" I asked. He blushed and bit his lip. "What you mean?" he asked back, even though he new the answer. "You know exactly what I mean. So she has... What's going on with you two?" Max and Zac stared at me confused. I just smirked evilly. "Sh-she's m-m-my..." he trailed off, unable to say the last bit. He was blushing like mad.

"Girlfriend" Laura finished off. She came into the kitchen an walked over to Julian. He put an arm around her. He looked a little embarrassed. I looked over at Zac and Max, both confused still but not as much as before. I had to laugh at their faces. "When did this happen?" Max asked. "About seven hours ago" replied Laura. She was her usually bubbally self, despite the fact that we were going into battle in less then four hours. "And you guys say you were working on the canon? Yeah right" Zac spoke. "We were... For a bit..." Julian said. "It doesn't take long" Spoke Laura. I couldn't hold back the laughs. Soon I was joined by Max and Zac. "Too much information!" Zac said over the laughter. We calmed down a bit. Julian rolled his eyes while Laura raised an eyebrow.

"I got to go back to planning now. You guys got your scores recorded?" Zac asked. "yeah, we all have" Max told him. "Okay, see you all later." Zac went to walk off, but Max grabbed his arm. Max whispered something into Zac's ear and Zac nodded his head. "Don't worry, not yet. Lets hope it stays that way" I heard him say to Max. Zac turned around and walked off. "What was that about?" I asked Max when Zac was out of site. "Doesn't matter" he said. 


	27. painfully waiting

# 27 #  
Chapter 27

{Max's P.O.V.}

Although I was laughing about the joke Zac made about Julian and Laura, I could feel it bothering me. The talk I had with Zac when Cortana was recording her score.

~~~ "Max, can I speak to you?" I heard Zac ask. I looked up from the ground and met his gaze. He's expression was dead serious. "Is everything okay?" I asked. "Not really. Something happened, with Maggie. I just kinda... Need a friend or whatever" he told me. "What happened with Maggie?" I asked. Anything could have happened with that girl. I followed Zac to his room. "Zac, what is going on?" I asked, he was starting to freak me out. "I... I think I cheated on Cortana..." he said. "What the hell do you mean?!" I asked, forcefully. "I-I don't know... Maggie tried to... But I knocked her out! And she doesn't remember... But I do and its killing me! I don't know what to do!" Zac said. He seemed like he was going to break down and cry, which was so weird for Zac. "oh god... What? What happened exactly?" I asked.

Zac told me all about it. He even admitted that he wanted to, but couldn't stop thinking about Cortana. I bit my lip when he finished. I felt so angry at Zac, but I knew it wasn't his fault. I guess I was only angry because... I love Cortana. Zac is so lucky. But I'm not like Maggie, I can see that Cortana loves Zac. She is happy with him.  
"You know if she remembers, she won't give up. She would know if you gave in, and would never give up. She's that kind of girl..." I tell him. I don't really know what to say. "I just want someone to know, if Cortana finds out, I want her to know I... Didn't mean it. I more scared of this then the battle" he said. "Don't worry, everyone knows how much of a slut Maggie is" I say. "What's that mean? Does she do this to everyone?" he asks me. "Hell yeah! Everyone and anyone. She's a whore" I ensure him. "I... Even you?". He asks. I smirk. "Possibly" I replied, even though the answer was clear. "Wow... Somehow that makes me feel better... But it doesn't change the fact that I cheated" he said. Hell yeah it doesn't.

"Don't worry Zac, soon it will be over and you will be a king and Cortana will be queen. Everyone knows it will be you to rule" I say. "Why does everyone think that?" he asked. "Because you're the one leading the fight and Cortana is your girl, duh!" I say, playfully punching him in the arm. I acted like I didn't care they were together, like it didn't bother me, but I could feel my heart ripping to pieces. I could hear myself screaming and crying, but I remained with a friendly smile and a cool attitude.

"Can you tell me if any of them say anything?" he asked me. "Sure, and you tell me. I want to help you" I tell him. It was true, although it killed me, I want to help Zac. I don't even know why. A normal person would hate Zac if they were in my position, but I want to be friends with Zac. I know Zac is a nice guy. Cortana loves him. I'm happy if she's happy. Okay, maybe not that she's with Zac, but I don't want to see her get hurt.~~~

After we had settled down, Zac went to walk away. I impulsively grabbed his arm and whispered "has Maggie said anything?" "No, but lets hope it stays that way" he said, a little too loud. He walked out the room. "What was that about?" Cortana asked. "Doesn't matter" I said, wishing I could tell her.

{Cortana's P.O.V.}

The hours were slow. The minutes were slower. Everyone was quite. I guess we were all trying to distract ourselves. Zac went off somewhere, and I went and laid on my bed. I wasn't thinking. I just laid there and waited.

"Can I have everyones attention?" I heard Zac shout. I went out my room and into the kitchen where Zac was. "Okay, I have the scores and would like it if you listened to what your roles in the battle will be. I know we are all frightened, but who else will put Josh to an end?

Okay so first we have Laura on bow with Julian, Sarah, Max and Adam. You will all have 5 stacks of 64 arrows, use them wisely. You will also have 5 bows, when or if you die, when you respawn grab a new bow so you don't have to go out and find your original bow on the battle field.

On swords we have Jesse, Cortana, Maggie, Shania, Daniel and myself. We will have five swords, like the bows when you respawn you grab an new swords. You will have a shield to protect yourself with.

The rest of you will gather the innocents. It your job to take them to a safe place. Once you are certain there are no more people, you can join the battle. You will also have a shield. We will all have diamond armor, when you respawn, you then have to use your gold or iron armor. This is scary for all of us, but if we don't do it, who will?!" Zac told us.

30 minutes till battle. 30 minutes. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I'm scared.

[Yes, the next chapter is the big battle! Who will win? Who will die? Who will be a hero? Next update!] 


	28. Part one of the battle

Chapter 28

~Part one of the battle~

I'm all armored up and ready to fight. Well as ready as possible. I put on my diamond armor and tied my hair back out my face. I never thought I would ever be in a battle, even if it is another life. Ten more minutes. Only ten.

I walked out to the kitchen where everyone was waiting. The army looked so small, I'm not sure how this will work. "This is it. The sun is slowly going down; mobs will spawn soon. When they do, it is time for us to attack! Josh has an army of his own, who knows how strong they are?! This isn't going to be easy. Josh never was born in earth. He was born here, giving him an advantage. I'm sure you're all aware that he can spawn where he wants and has twice the amount of spawns we have. We don't know is he has anymore powers, but we're going to find out, and destroy him!" Zac chanted. I looked up at the skylight. The sky was pitch black. My heart started to race and my stomach was turning. Zac was standing on the table, in front of the mini army. His face was pale and he clenched his fists. It was clear he was scared too. "Its time everyone. You know what to do" Zac said, surprisingly calm.

We got out in the cold night frost. I gripped the handle of my sword tightly. I took a deep breath in and kept walking towards Josh's castle. I looked to my left and faced Max. He gave me a nervous smile and faced forward. Zac and Julian were miles ahead, probably setting up the cannon. We arrived at the end of the forest. Moans from the mobs was all I could hear, but I haven't actually seen one yet. We stood at the end of the forest, waiting for the cannon to go off, signaling the start of the fight. BOOM!

The castle was left with a huge hole at the front where the entrance was. The guards quickly spotted us and charged in our direction. There was only four of them. The one in front was shot down by one of Julian's arrows, the second one charged at Zac, but Zac quickly beheaded the guard. Another guard was taken down by another arrow.

Suddenly more guards came rushing out from the broken castle walls, but Josh was nowhere to be seen. I stared in shock at the scene in front of me. There was like 20 off them, all charging at us. They had chained armor on with stone swords. At least we all had diamond armor and swords.

Our army met and the place quickly became a war zone. I felt the fear raised and took over my body, leaving me in total shock, unable to move. I could see Zac battling a guard off in the distance. They seemed to both be an equal match, but the guard raised his sword above Zac's head and quickly dropped it, killing Zac.

At that moment the fear left me, and I felt nothing but anger. "You will pay for that" I whispered, then charged at the guard and swiftly stabbed him above his torso. He let out a agonizing groan and died, turning to a puff of smoke. I gripped my sword. Game on.

I cut and slashed at one guard, but then he stepped back, dodging my sword. He smirked and swiped the sword across my throat. I did the mistake of bringing my hands up to my throat, in attempt to stop the bleeding. The guard quickly stabbed me in the belly, where my armor had worn out. I spawned and quickly placed on some armor and grabbed a diamond sword. I ran to the ladder and climbed up to the top, then dashed to the battle grounds. Still no sign of josh.

I went to charged at an oncoming guard, but was stopped by someone hitting me from behind. I whipped around and held my sword at the person who attempted to associate me. I saw Maggie holding her sword to me, with a smirk on her lips. "Bye bye" she whispered and the last thing I saw was her sword slashing across me.

What the hell just happened? I stood in the spot I spawned in, next to my bed. I was confused and scared. Maggie... killed me? Why? I stared off at the wall, remembering the exact scene that just happened. It was defiantly Maggie who killed me.

I heard someone walk up to my room. I looked over at the door. Maggie walked into my room. "I bet you're wondering why I killed you" she said. I stayed silent and stared at her. "Well Cortana, you know your boyfriend Zac?" where was she taking this? "Me and him had some... time alone, if you know what I mean" she told me. What... WHAT!? Shock spread across my face. Maggie seemed to like that. "He just couldn't resist me. And I don't think I could resist him, if I tried. As long as your alive, he is yours, but if I kill you..." she stepped closer to me, dragging her sword along the ground. She leaned in so her face was inches away from mine. "Poor sweet innocent Cortana" she said softly and then stabbed my above my torso. My eyes widened and I screamed in pain. Maggie took a step back and let me die. I spawned in front of her. "He won't love you like he loves me" she said, then killed me again. I spawned again, and she killed me again. The next time I spawned, I grabbed a sword and killed her, then rushed to put my armor on. I ran for the ladder and could hear Maggie following behind me. I ran towards the battle and tried to loose her.

{Julian's P.O.V.}

I fired another arrow at a guard, sending it into his head, killing him instantly. There was probably only 10 of them left, for some reason the guards that died, didn't come back out to fight after they were killed. Maggie was running around, as if trying to find someone. "Where'd you go?" I heard Max ask her. "Umm... I died and spawned" she told him. I don't know what it was, but for some reason I didn't believe her. "God Maggie, I thought you died!" Max exclaimed. Max and I continued firing arrows and Maggie slashed at the guards that got too close.

I noticed that I was nearly out of arrows. Damn, I'm going to have to get some more. I couldn't see any more guards. We all looked around the battle field. No one was left to kill.

Suddenly guards started rushing out of the ruined castle. The last few guards came out and they all formed a line facing our army. Then out of the castle stepped out our biggest threat wearing diamond armor, holding a diamond sword that appeared to be glowing... But maybe it was my eyes.

"Hello there everyone" Josh shouted so we could all hear him. "I'm not amused that you all ran away from me, in fact, I'm heart broken. There are consequences for the way you have all acted. I'm sure that you are all aware of the punishment, especially you Max" I saw Max clench his fists and his face turn red from the corner of my eye. "Zac, I'm going to guess your the one leading this... army?" Josh said, looking directly at Zac. Zac took a step forward. "You know me so well, Joshua. So are we gonna talk, or fight!?" Zac said.

Everything moved to quickly. Josh's army charged at us. I pulled my bow and shot one of the guards. I couldn't see Josh though the wall of soldiers. I kept firing my arrows. Suddenly, out of. Nowhere, Josh appears and holds his sword around Maggie's neck. "You and I could have been something. Why'd you run away?" he whispers, but loud enough for me to hear. "Go to hell" she replied. "Fine then, have it your way" he said. He released he then stabbed her in the back."Hhaaaaahhhh!" she groaned, then went limp. I quickly pulled my bow to him and fired the arrow. The last thing I saw of him was his glowing sword disappear with him. The sword was defiantly glowing, almost as if...  
"Why isn't she respawning!?" Max interrupted my thoughts. I looked down at him. He was holding Maggie in his arms, with a worried face. "N-no... It can't be..." I said. The sword... Was it enchanted? How do you even do that here? "Max... Maggie's gone. The sword Josh had... Was enchanted so it can kill you for good, regardless of how many spawns you have left"

[ That was part one of the battle! How'd you like that? Shocked? Just wait for what I have for you next chapter! Next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow! :] 


	29. Part Two Of The Battle

Chapter 29

~Part Two Of The Battle~

{Julian's P.O.V.}

I quickly explained to Max what enchantment was. He took a deep breath, before saying "That barstad is gonna pay!"

I ran off to go warn Zac of about the enchanted diamond sword. I told him about Maggie. "I knew this wasn't gonna be easy" he Said. "Sorry who died?" I heard Cortana ask from behind me. "Maggie..." I replied. I saw I hint of... satisfaction? spread across her face. "Cortana! I didn't even know you were there!" Zac said. Cortana shrugged her shoulders and gave a half hearted smile, then she forcefully slashed through a guard. I wonder what that was about...

I walked back to where I was before, the I saw Laura. She looked like she was in pain. "Laura!" I ran over to her. "Are you okay?!" I ask her. "N-not really... Josh... He nearly killed me! H-he cut my on m-my arm..." she pulled her arm up and took her hand off, revealing a deep gash, just above her wrist. I gasped. "i-I think its getting worse" she put her hand back on the cut. "Do you have food?" I asked her. "I ate it all... It didn't help... I'm sacred" she said. Shit! I put my hands on my head, trying to think of what to do.

"Sh-show me your cut again" I said to her. She removed her hand again, and sure enough, it was worse. "I-its getting worse!" she panicked. "I think the swords enchanted... I think its gonna kill me... For good" "No! It can't kill you!" I said. I pull her into a hug. It can't kill her! I won't let it!. "Laura... Can you step back for a minute?" I ask. I had an idea. I really hated the idea, but if it saved Laura... She stepped back.

I raised my bow at her. "Julian... What are you doing?" she asked, a little worried. "Trust me. Laura, I love you" said, then released the arrow. It killed her instantly like I suspected. She turned to a puff of smoke. I smiled. It worked! I ran over to where Laura would respawn. I saw her walking to the battle. She looked kind of pissed. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" she demanded. "Where's your gash?" I asked. She looked down where her gash would have been. "Julian! You saved me!" she said, as she finally realised why I killed her. She pulled me into a tight hug. "Hey, I saved myself too, I couldn't live without you" I tell her.

{Cortana's P.O.V}

Before, I was shocked at what Maggie said to me. Would Zac really cheat on me? Then I remembered him checking her out when we first met her. Now, I'm just pissed off. I mean really pissed off. I guess I'm... glad Maggie is dead, but I still feel so... So friggen angry! I continued slashing at the guards violently. I knew I would probably get myself killed faster, but I didn't care at all. I didn't even care if I lost my last spawn. Besides, it was doing me more good then bad. I was letting some steam off, while killing the soldiers quickly and lets face it, I was enjoying it.

Fu**! I really want to go home! Not here, in Minecraft, but on Earth! I miss my mum, I miss my dad, I miss my friends... and I miss... I miss Lachlan. Damn it! I know I said I would let go, but I can't! I don't care how far away he is. I will never see him again... Never. I felt a tear fall from my eye, as I rip though yet another guard.

One of the guards swiped his sword across my throat. I pushed him over then stabbed him with my sword. I moved my hand to my throat, then looked at my hand. It was covered in my blood. I quickly pulled out some food and ate it. The cut on my throat quietly became a scratch. Another guard charged at me. I blocked his attack with my sword then kicked him in the crouch. He kneeled on his knees. I dragged my sword across his neck, making him drop dead.

Tssssssss BOOM! I was thrown back, hitting a tree. "Ouch..." my head was throbbing and a I could feel some kind of liquid running down my face. My vision was blurred, but I could tell someone was walking up to me. I had no energy to move or fight. If the person wanted to kill me, so be it.

I felt a pair of arms scoop me up. "Cortana? Oh my god, are you okay?" I heard Max ask. I tried to say I'm fine, but I could barely move my mouth.

Max shoved something in my mouth. "Eat it" he demands. I obey and swallow what tasted like an apple. I started to feel better immediately. "Max?" I ask. "Yes, its me. Are you okay?" "Yeah, much better now. Damn creeper." Max puts me down, so I'm standing up.

"You okay?" Max asked me. "Yeah, I'm fi-" I stopped speaking as I saw Josh walking towards us. "MAX LOOK OUT!" I shouted, but it was to late. Josh stabbed his sword though Max. "NO!" I said, then stabbed Josh. He died and turned turned to smoke.

"Max?" I kneeled down next to where he was laying. He was covered in his blood, and looked like a mess. "Cortana..." he whispered. A tear streaked down his face. "Max..." I felt my eyes water. He reached his hand up and pushed my hair out my face. "You're so pretty... Even after killing soldiers and being blown up by a creeper... "he said. "Max... Please don't die... Please!" I begged. "I'm sorry Cortana... Maybe... Maybe we will meet again" "MAX! No, you can't die! Please don't leave me!" I pleaded, but I knew there was nothing I could do. I felt useless... "Good bye Cortana... I lo-" I felt his heart give way. His eyes shut and he laid very still. "No Max! NO!" I screamed. I felt like... how Lachlan would have felt. Lost. Angry. Scared. Sad. Right now, I just hated everything.

{Zac's P.O.V.}

I kill another soldier. They are finally dying without spawning again. The moon was directly above us. Josh's soldiers were becoming less and less, but then again, so was ours. I don't know why these people didn't just stop fighting us and fight Josh, don't they see they could have freedom without him?

"Zac" I heard someone whisper from behind me. I turn around and come face to face with Josh. "Josh" I said in disgust. "You may as well surrender now, haven't enough people died?" he said. "What do you care?" I ask. "I don't, but I know you do. You're not going to defeat me. I mean, come on! You're only fourteen!" he shouts. I can hear the screams and cries of the people fighting one another. "You're only five years older then me..." I mumbled. "Exactly. Now here's your last chance, do you surrender?" he asks.

I look down at his 'enchanted' sword. I bite my lip before saying: I will never rest, till you do" then I slash my sword across his throat, but it only skinned him a bit. He let out a crazy laugh then swung his sword through the air.

I dodged his attack and stabbed the air next to him. I dodged another attack from him with my sword and this time, stabbed his leg. Hospital face was filled with agony till he smirked. "You have become a better fighter" he said. "And you're still an ass-hole" I replied. He attempted to behind me, but I ducked just in time.

I quickly slashed at Josh's throat. He majesty horrible gagging sounds before he's eyes widened with what seemed like... Regret? Then he collapsed to the ground, and didn't move.

He was defiantly dead... but was he gone? For good? I looked around me. Bodies of both armies laid dead. There was only about four guards left and nine of us. I looked back at Josh's body. I saw a few people come over towards me. I looked back up to meet Julian's eyes. Did we... Did we just win? I turned around and saw the last guard get taken out. We... Won. "We won!" I shout. I hear cheers and applauses all around me. "We won!" I shouted again, this time, I was completely sure. We had won the battle.

[wait! There's gonna be more excitement next chapter! Did you really think I'd end it here?] 


	30. Ruins

Chapter 30

{Zac's P.O.V}

The number one thing on my mind now: find Cortana. I look around the battle field. So many people died... Oh no, where is Cortana? I start walking forwards, scanning the hole area. Then I found her. She was kneeling next to someone's body, just staring at it. I walking up and then felt shock overtake. Max! "Oh my god..." I said. I looked at Cortana's face. It was red from crying. She looked so... upset isn't even close.

I put my hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. "Don't" she warned. I put my hand down, a little hurt. I closed my eyes and faced my army. Many people cried for their losses, others cried of happiness, for they were reunited with their loved ones. I felt bad for one person in particular. He was standing alone with no one by his side. He wasn't celebrating, nor was he mourning a loss. He looked alone.

I noticed Cortana had snuck away, probably back to the house. The sun was slowly beginning to raise. "Everyone, you have all done very well today. I urge you to go to your homes, or the base. Go where ever you think is safe. Tomorrow we will hold a burial. For now, everyone rest up"

I decided to go sleep in my room at the base. It was probably best if I gave Cortana time alone... at least, I hoped.

{Cortana's P.O.V}

It's all his fault. All of it. IT'S ALL ZAC'S FAULT! He is the reason Max is dead, he is the reason I had to fight in a battle, he is the reason for Maggie trying to kill me. IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! He is the reason I'm so upset. I hate him! He cheated on me! I can't believe he cheated on me! And with Maggie! I HATE HIM!

I kept walking to the house. I could only just see it in the fog. I saw a zombie coming towards me so I hit it a couple of times with my sword. It dies and I collect its rotten flesh and feather. As soon as I get to the house I go to MY room and curl up on the bed. Zac better not come here cause if he does, it's not going to be pretty.

I can't believe Max is gone... Max is gone! I hate this life! I just want to scream! You know what? "AAAAHHHH!" I scream into my pillow. Suddenly I start crying. "Why? Why did I stumble across Zac? Why not someone else!?" I asked out loud, to no one. In between sobs I managed to fall asleep.

I wake in a white room. The walls, floor and roof are so white, it hurts my eyes. There is nothing in the room. I felt relaxed in away, but I could still feel my heart burning.

"Cortana?" a familiar voice asks. "Ma-max?" I asked back. "Cortana! I'm so glad I have a chance to say good bye!" I spin around and come face to face with Max. "Say good bye? Where are we?" I asked. "I don't know... But I don't know what it is... but I think this is our last moments together... a chance to say farewell. Encased you didn't notice, I'm dead" he said. I just hug him.

"Max don't leave me! My life is about to fall apart... Zac, he was cheating on me... With Maggie" I tell him. "I know. Zac told me straight away... how'd you find out?" he asked. "YOU KNEW!? Why the hell didn't you tell me?" I said. "Zac... Hates himself for it... They only kissed but he regrets it deeply... I know it's hard, but you have to somehow forgive him, or he won't forgive himself" he tells me. "Only kissed! Maggie said they went much further then that! And she didn't say Zac refused, or regretted that! She said if I was dead, Zac would go for her" I said, then I couldn't hold back the tears.

Max hugged me tight. "Shh, its okay. Maggie... if you didn't realize, is a bit... Mental. Zac loves you. Don't go to hard on him" he comforted me. "But Max... It's his fault your dead! He lead the battle against Josh!" I argue. "Cortana, don't blame Zac for my death, it's no ones fault I died. Anyway, I get to see my brother now. Who knows, maybe someday I will see you again, too. I hope not anytime soon though. Be brave for me, Cortana" he said.

Max suddenly started to go transparent. "Max I'm going to miss you!" I said. "I'll miss you too, Cortana. I will always love-" and with that, he disappeared. I was all alone, in the white room. 


	31. RIP

Chapter 31

I woke up in my room. Somehow, I knew that wasn't a dream I had. It was my last chance to... say good bye to Max.

I sat in my room, thinking about everything. Zac, Max, Maggie, Lachlan, Julian and Laura. Everything. I just sat there and thought. What happened? I used to have a life on earth and it was taken away from me in five minutes. I barely remember my old life, but I will always remember Lachlan. I wish I could see him one more time! Just once! I know that's impossible... but then again, I did get to see Max.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Oh god, not sure if I can deal with Zac right now. "Cortana?" I high pitched female voice called out. Thank god, its just Laura. "Yeah" I call back, trying to sound like I'm okay, but my voice breaks. "Cortana are you okay?" she asked. "I um.. I'm f-fine" I said. "You don't sound okay, I mean, than was so horrifying... I don't think anyone's okay after that" she said.

She opened the door and sat on my bed next to me. "I... I'm worried Laura" I admitted. "About what?" she asked. "Maggie... She tried to kill me" I told Laura about what happened and the 'dream' I had. Laura is such a good listener. "Cortana... I'm sure Zac didn't mean it. Maggie wasn't very nice in my opinion... I never thought she would do something like that!" she said. I just sighed.

"seems like that's not all" she said. "Um... I guess I'm missing someone... From Earth" I told her. "Who? I miss a lot of people still, but now I have new friends and even a boyfriend!" she smiled. "I had a boyfriend before I came here. There was a fire at school and that's how I died. I died while he held me. I left him with my dead body, probably broken. I love Zac but... He cheated on me and I got mad, and let myself know that I still loved Lachlan... I still love him!" I tell her.

I started to sob so Laura but her hand on my back and rubbed. "It's okay Cortana, it going to take a long time to get over him, but you will. I tried to hold back my tears. "it just hurts so much!" "I know, sshhh, it's okay" she comforted me. She game me a hug and said, "Want anything to eat? How bout cake?" "Cake sounds good" I smirked.

We ate cake and talked for a bit. I almost forgot why I was upset, and pretty soon, was messing around with Laura. We were laughing about the stupidest things, like when I picked up a piece of cake, it crumbled in my hands and fell on the floor.

We joked around for quite awhile, until I noticed it was 12 o'clock. "Wow, time flys by" Laura had said. "You bet... I guess Zac will be here soon" I sigh. "Do you want me to be there or..?" Laura asked. "Nah, I'll be okay" I told here, not knowing for sure if I would.

Maggie left to go find Julian, so I was all alone, until Zac came. I heard him open the door. I was still do mad at him. "Cortana?" he called out. He walked into my bedroom and attempted to hug me, but I pushed him away. "Cortana... I'm upset about Max too ya know. I know he was a good friend of your and-" I cut him off. "Stop. I said good bye to him. I'm sad about that but can't you see I'm angry!? You would think you'd know me by now. But then again, you did CHEAT ON ME! And with that... That WHORE! She fucking tried to kill me! Said that if I were dead, you wouldn't hesitate as bad! I can't believe you would do that to me!" wow... where the hell did that come from? I looked at Zac, and though my vision was blurry because of the tears, I could tell he was shocked and worried from my sudden out burst. "Cortana... I'm s-sorry. It... I... She... I wouldn't e-ver... I didn't mean to..." he said, unsure of what to say. "You didn't mean to!? From the sounds of it, you went pretty far. And what, you weren't going to tell me? Zac, how... Why?" I asked desperately. "F-far? We n-never went far... She kissed me. That was it! I knocked her out and I thought she didn't remember! Cortana... I hate my self for it and now, you hate me too" He said, and went to walk away.

"No, Zac wait..." he paused and looked at me. "I don't hate you... I never could. Please... I just wanted you to know how angry I am about it... I just don't want to loose you" I admitted. He sat on the bed next to me. "Now what?" he asked. "I don't know. But if you EVER do that again, you can say good bye" I told him. He nodded.

We went to the burial after that. Zac gave a speech about our victory and the sacrifices we made. He gave a speech about the people who died, and when it came to Max, even Zac looked as if he would cry.

"Max was like a brother to me. I could tell him anything. He has a cool, nice, funny guy. He will be remembered in this world forever. Good luck in your next life, Max" he said. Everyone was sad. It was so depressing here. It sucks so bad that Max was gone, but maybe he's right. Maybe we will meet again someday. Until then, who's there to throw cake in his face? I smile, remembering that hilarious moment. It's true what Zac said, Max will always be remembered.

[Last chapter! Next update is an epilogue, then I might write a sequel... We shall see.] 


	32. Epilogue

Epilogue

-one week later-

It's official. Zac's the new king! Not without a queen, of cause. Zac says we equally rule the town, but I know it's him who does all the work... well, him and Julian. Zac's not that smart. We created a small village for the people to live in. Of cause, we live in a castle. Well, we are the king and queen. We named our town: Minecrafia. Julian was the one who came up with the name for the town. He and Zac have become great friends, they're a good team. They're always thinking of new ways to make the town safer to live in, while Laura and I check on the villagers and help build. New comers are always welcome, usually greeted by Zac, Julian, Laura or me. We have schools, hospitals, parks, entertainment centers, everything! I'm so proud of what we achieved in a week.

I'm still mad at Zac, but I'm going to try and let it go. Not that I will ever forget. There are somethings in life you will never forget, and that's okay. We can learn something from our past, and be a better person. I guess, it doesn't matter what universe you're in, or the people with you, life will always be tough. But right now, life is perfect.

"Ma-lady" Zac interrupts my thoughts. "Zac!" I say, grabbing the hand he offered out to me. "So, my king, how's the new life?" I ask. "Perfect. Dream girl, good friends, lots of gold and I'm freaking king! I've never been happier" He replied. "What about you?" "Well, my super amazing boyfriend is king of Minecrafia and I too, have awesome friends. Oh, and a lot of cake!" I say. Zac laughs. We walk though our village. There was a cool summer breeze and the sun was slowly setting, causing the sky to turn pink. We came to a stop. Zac faced me and held both my hands, looking into my eyes. "It truly is amazing what can happen in a month" He says, then we kiss.

The noteblocks go off, signaling that there will soon be monsters out. I pull away from Zac and sigh. "Guess we should go back now" I say. He smirks. "Why? How bout we have some fun?" he questions. "I like the sound of that. Lets go get our armor and swords. Maybe Julian and Laura would like to come" I replied.

{Julian's P.O.V} "Can I ask you something Laura?" "you just did" Laura giggles. I roll my eyes, playfully. "Well, can I ask you another question?" I say. She giggles more. "Laura!" "Okay, okay. What did you want to ask me?" She asks. "If enchantment isn't on xbox, how do you know what it is?" "YouTube" she winks.

Zac and Cortana knock on the door, interrupting our conversation. "You two wanna go out for some midnight fun?" Zac says, with a wink. "Sure, Laura?" "sounds good" we got our armor and weapons. "Lets go!" I say.

We went far from the village, but we could still see the light off in the distance. We went crazy, killing the mobs. I liked my bow, but decided to fight with a sword tonight. Some people might call it suicide, but we know how to fight, and anyway, what do you do if you're bored on Minecraft? You kill mobs. I wonder if its just a coincidence that the game Minecraft was created. No, that couldn't be it, there's a legend of Notch and didn't Notch create the game? And it is a little suspicious that no one knows who Notch is... Oops, should probably stay on task, wouldn't want to get blown up by a creeper.

We were out there till 1 am. "We should go back now guys" I say. "Yeah, I'm getting kinda tied. Come on guys" Zac agreed. We walked back to Minecraftia. I was pretty tied, so I went to sleep in Laura's and my house, next to the castle.

{Zac's P.O.V}

Cortana and I walk hand in hand to our castle. We had destroyed Josh's castle, and replaced it with a better, and cooler one. It was made of stone bricks and had paintings covering the walls inside. It was a lot of hard work to build, but also a lot of fun.

I look over to Cortana and she smiles at me. Someday, I'm going to marry her, but not at fourteen... that would be weird. Damn, she's so cute! I'm so unbelievably luck. I love her so much. She's my everything. She still doesn't know I have only two spawn left... But I'll make them last, for Cortana. I know she will never forget about what happen with Maggie and me, but I don't blame her. I still don't forgive myself.

At least, everything is okay now. Even better then okay.

- Cortana: Queen of Minecraftia. Peacekeeper. - Zac: king of Minecraftia. Builds and repairs homes/other important buildings.  
- Julian: Head knight and second in command. Redstone - Laura: School teacher, hospital nurse.

[ What's everyone think about the ending? I think it needs more. I'm thinking about writing a sequel! It will be in a newcomers P.O.V and they know one of our famous characters, but that character won't exactly be thrilled about the newcomers presence. It will probably have a time gap from this story. So what do you think? :D I will only do a sequel if I get enough reviews asking for a sequel.

So, I hope you enjoyed the story! Please let me know what you thought in a review! The only time I will update is to answer peoples questions that I might not have explained properly. Well, good bye everyone. Remember to REVIEW! :D ] 


End file.
